El renacido
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Después del torneo del poder, Jiren se encuentra con el enemigo que acesinó a sus padres y maestro. Es abandonado malherido en el planeta más ostil del universo Once. Allí es rescatado por Kara, quien poco a poco, le va enseñando a expresarse, a desahogarse e incluso a amar. podra ahora volver a enfrentarse contra el demonio y vencerlo?
1. capítulo 1 - el despertar del demonio

El renacido, capítulo 1: el despertar del demonio.

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada. Solo podía sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de vomitar; tal vez por lo mal que sentía. Sudaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucho frio. ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba.

Los recuerdos fugaces de la batalla recién vivida se hicieron presentes. Las caras de Goku y Frezer en medio de la luz intermitente, las vio. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Jiren…- escuchó su nombre. Entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Los trató de abrir. Sus parpados pesaban mucho. Entre imágenes borrosas, logró divisar a Toppo.

-Gracias…- dijo Toppo, sosteniéndolo entre sus enormes manos.

-¿Por qué? Pelee despreciándolos.- respondió con duda.

-Jiren…- otra voz lo llamó.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Goku.

Lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Ambos nos volvimos más fuertes. Quiero volver a verte.-

Jiren trató de sentarse. No tenía nada de fuerza. Toppo lo empujó un poco con la mano que lo sostenía. Una vez sentado, miró a Goku con duda.

Goku no cambiaba su noble expresión. Hablaba en serio. ¿Cómo era posible que aun habiendo tratado de matar a sus amigos, le dijera algo así? Pensó que lo que quería después de esa acción tan estúpida, era borrarlo de la existencia; eliminarlo del multiverso. ¿Realmente Son Goku era tan bueno?

No podía entender por qué lo trataba así; con tanta amabilidad. Él fue tan malo con todos; con Son Goku, el universo siete e incluso con su propio equipo. ¿Por qué seguían siendo tan buenos con él?

Bajó la mirada. Se merecía que todos lo despreciaran. Se sentía aún más distante.

-Jiren del universo once ha salido de la pista. El onceavo universo será eliminado.- dijo el gran sacerdote, moviendo su bastón.

Jiren levantó la mirada hacía Goku. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su frio rostro. Por fin se acabaría todo. Ya él no merecía vivir. Fue todo un monstruo.

Desapareció. De repente, todo se había convertido en nada. Fue en un instante, sin dolor. Era como estar inconsciente. Un corto lapso de pensar en nada, de ser nada, de estar todo en negro, sin recuerdos ni pensamientos. El momento de dejar de ser.

De repente, despertó… abrió los ojos y estaba en un lugar conocido. En el que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años; la ciudad de Wamkuba, planeta Tiphay del universo once.

Se sentó aún perdido. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba sobre el césped, seco debido al verano.

Era extraño; no le dolía nada. Parecía como si no hubiese peleado hace tan solo minutos; o al menos ese fue el lapso de tiempo que supuso, había pasado. Su uniforme estaba completo, sin ningún rasguño.

¿Estaba muerto? No traía ningún aro sobre su cabeza. Entonces, seguía vivo; Supuso. ¿Por qué?

-Lo hicieron…- sonó una voz conocida detrás de él. Toppo.

Jiren se volteó rápidamente. Se encontró con Toppo que al igual que él, traía su uniforme impecable de nuevo. Se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Revivieron a los demás universos.- continuó diciendo el hombre del exuberante bigote.

Jiren se puso de pie. Miró al cielo teñido de rojo. Las estrellas tintineaban a lo lejos. Ahí seguían los demás planetas del multiverso; vivos.

Diecisiete había sido el único que había quedado en la pista. Había dicho que si ganaba, pediría irse de viaje en un crucero con su familia. Jiren no tenía idea qué era un crucero pero se escuchaba muy tonto. ¿Cómo desperdiciaría el deseo de las super dragon balls así?

 _Flashback:_

 _-Si ganas, ¿qué le pedirás a las super dragon balls?-_

 _Fin del flashback._

Recordó la voz del androide preguntarle en medio de la batalla.

Pediría lo que siempre deseó; la muerte del demonio que lo había hecho tan infeliz durante toda su vida. ¿Qué ganaría con eso? La libertad; ya nadie podría venir y acabar con todo lo que a él le importaba. Pudo desear que su familia reviviera, sin embargo no quería; temía que el malhechor regresara y acabara con ellos de nuevo. Para Jiren, era indispensable matar primero al monstruo para asegurarse que no se volvería a repetir su tragedia.

-Perdí…- dijo, enojado. Seguía errante entre la esclavitud silenciosa del vacío. –Volví a perder. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?- decía con los puños apretados.

Toppo, que ya estaba junto a él, lo miró con tristeza. Sabía las enormes ganas que tenía su amigo de acabar con esa sombra maligna que lo seguía. La necesidad infinita de ser libre de la tristeza.

-Seguiremos entrenando…- respondió Toppo. –Nos haremos más fuertes. Y la próxima vez que tengamos la oportunidad de pedir a las super dragon balls, podrás pedir tu deseo.-

Toppo le estaba demostrando que realmente le importaba y que lo perdonaban por los gestos egoístas que cometió.

-¿Aún me quieren en su equipo?- preguntó, confundido.

-Jiren, a veces cometemos errores. Pero seguimos ahí aun cuando creas que te odiamos.- respondió Toppo. –Nadie es perfecto.-

Jiren sonrió. Los Pride tropers se habían convertido en su nueva familia.

Los pensamientos oscuros de su pasado le invadieron esa calidez de sentir afecto por los demás. ¿Y si pasaba como antes? ¿Y si regresaba el demonio y también acababa con ellos?

Su leve sonrisa se apagó. Una cara de enojo y desesperación tomó su lugar.

-Yo seguiré solo.- dijo, tratando de sonar intimidante.

-Jiren ¿Por qué?- preguntó Toppo con extrema curiosidad.

-Porque así lo quiero.- respondió fríamente. Casi de inmediato alzó vuelo, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de su amigo.

-¡Jiren!- logró escuchar al tipo llamarlo con desesperación. –No seas tonto, Vuelve.-

Su corazón se estaba desgarrando. No quería alejarse pero era para protegerlos. Mientras el enemigo estuviera ahí afuera, se prometió no forjar ningún lazo de amistad ni de cercanía con nadie.

Luego de casi una hora de vuelo, decidió aterrizar en un lugar deshabitado. Caminó entre algunos árboles y el pasto que le llegaba a la cintura.

La ira lo comía por dentro. Ganar el torneo de poder era la única salida para acabar con ese círculo vicioso que se repetía en su miserable vida. Sabía que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ese maldito demonio.

Destrozó un árbol con un solo golpe. Realmente estaba furioso.

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que perder? ¿Por qué aún sigo siendo el más débil?- dijo con los puños y los dientes apretados. –No es justo… no es justo.- se quejó, cayendo de rodillas. –No debieron pedir revivirme. Yo debería estar muerto. Es la única manera de acabar con esto.- seguía diciendo con su voz ligeramente temblorosa. ¿Por qué no me mató cuando era pequeño? Así no hubiera pasado todo esto.- sus ojos brillaban. Se sentía herido pero del alma.

-¿Realmente deseas morir?- se hiso sonar una voz extremadamente distorsionada.

Casi de inmediato, Jiren levantó la mirada. Estaba rodeado de una especie de humo purpura. Sus pupilas se encogieron. Realmente estaba aquí. El tipo que le había hecho sufrir tanto.

-Tú maldito infeliz.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y sus respectivos dueños.

¿Qué les parece este nuevo fanfic? Espero sus reviews. Síganme en Facebook como Sari Lilliana, la escritora y bueno… subo capitulo cada domingo por la noche así que nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	2. capítulo 2-infierno detrás del demonio

Capítulo 2: el infierno detrás del demonio.

No podía ver donde se ubicaba exactamente el demonio. Parecía estar por todas partes. Solo podía ver humo purpura.

-Déjate ver, maldito.- casi gritó, enojado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes no poder verme?- se burló la voz distorsionada.

-¡Cállate!- gritó furioso. Lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia el frente, esperando que ahí estuviera.

El demonio se burló:

-Ni si quiera sabes dónde estoy.- logró escuchar detrás de su hombro.

Reaccionó rápidamente. Se volteó, enviando un golpe junto con una ráfaga de ki.

-Inútil.- se siguió burlando.

-Déjate ver, cobarde.- respondió Jiren, furiosamente.

-¿Cobarde? Deberías verte. Se te nota el pánico.- se burló.

La neblina púrpura se disipó lo suficiente para dejar ver el resplandor rojo de la mirada del demonio.

Jiren se lanzó hacia él con un aura roja que le rodeaba peligrosamente. Lanzó unos cuantos golpes pero todos los esquivó. De repente, su puño fue detenido. Lo sostenía una mano; parecía humana.

El gris levantó la mirada. La silueta del demonio se volvió nítida. Podía verse borrosamente una figura femenina. Sus ojos brillaron aún más rojo. Casi de inmediato, lanzó su ataque.

Jiren sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, haciéndolo soltar el agarre contra la silueta femenina. Seguidamente, el mismo dolor lo invadió en su pierna derecha; calló de rodillas debido a eso. Luego sintió como era empujado fuertemente por un golpe en su costado derecho.

Calló lejos, de espalda. Su aura roja desapareció. Miró sus extremidades lesionadas y se dio cuenta que estaban profundamente heridas. Parecía que lo hubieran desgarrado con un cuchillo. ¿Tenía garras? No recordaba verlas cuando su mano lo detuvo.

La figura ahora envuelta en un aura púrpura, de nuevo, se acercó volando y aterrizó fuertemente sobre el costado previamente golpeado del guerrero.

Jiren dejó salir un quejido. Sentía como, al aterrizar, le rompió una costilla.

-Mátame ya.- renegó el gris, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

-Eso es lo que quieres.- respondió la voz distorsionada. -¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué siempre quedaste vivo? Él te escogió.-

Los ojos de Jiren se abrieron al escuchar esa frase.

-Tal como lo hiso con migo. Te descubrió cuando aún no habías aprendido a caminar. Te comenzó a preparar; me envió a matar a tus padres y hermana para fortalecer tu ira. Pero te desapareciste. Cuando te volvió a encontrar, te halló con una nueva familia. Los maté también. Eso fue suficiente para volverte frio y duro, tan fuerte como un dios de la destrucción. Solo te falta la última parte para poder servirle; volverte inconsciente de tus actos.-

-Yo no le sirvo a nadie…- respondió apretando los dientes con ira.

-Eso creí yo.- respondió exasperada. Le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, dejándolo sin conocimiento.

Despertó en una especie de nave. No era muy grande. La demonio estaba ahí. No estaba rodeada de su típico aura purpura. Era una mujer de pelo negro y alborotado, parecía ser madura, de algunos cuarenta y cinco años; tenía una cola peluda y oscura, era sajajín.

-Tu nueva lección comienza ahora.- le dijo, seriamente con una voz femenina, normal. –Pero primero…-

Su aura aumentó. Su cuerpo se desvaneció en la niebla purpura y sus ojos rojos brillantes aparecieron en medio de toda la nube.

Jiren trató de levantarse, lo hiso pero la mujer lo golpeó fuertemente por su costilla rota. Casi calló de rodillas. La demonio lo cogió del cuello y lo levantó. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Extrañamente, no apretaba su agarre, solo lo sostenía. Sus ojos rojos brillaron aún más y entonces, el hombre entendió las intenciones del monstruo.

Sintió como su energía se desprendía de él y se colaba por la mano de la sajajín.

-Eso me lo enseñó él.- dijo burlonamente. –También lo aprenderás algún día.-

Flashback:

 _El pequeño Jiren encontró su aldea destrozada. Sintió pánico y corrió hacia su casa. Ahí encontró la escena más horrible que podía recordar. La misma demonio sujetando a su madre del cuello, justo como lo hacía con él ahora._

 _Su padre ya estaba tirado en el suelo de tierra. Estaba inmóvil. Su hermanita, de tan solo un año de edad, también estaba tirada._

 _Su madre lo miró con miedo mientras cada vez parecía aún más y más débil._

 _Él solo se puso a llorar abiertamente, como cualquier niño de cuatro años._

 _Su madre calló al suelo inconsciente._

 _El pequeñito solo lloraba aún más aterrado. El demonio se acercó a él. Jiren calló hacia atrás, sentado. Casi gritando del miedo. Pero la figura distorsionada no hiso nada. Salió por la puerta y se fue volando, lejos._

 _Fin del flashback._

 **Canción: duele demasiado – David Bisbal.**

 **Duele demasiado, duele demasiado**

 **Que en la infancia detenida en ese mar de pies descalzos**

 **Mientras todos se lavan las manos**

 **Y me duele demasiado, duele demasiado**

 **Mira al otro lado, mira al otro lado**

 **No te gusta darte cuenta cuantos nadan en el fango**

 **Esos ojos te están vigilando**

 **Es más fácil olvidarlo, fácil olvidarlo**

 **Por la culpa de otros pagan muy caro**

 **Un contrato que jamás han firmado**

 **Por ti, porque a la orilla nunca llegas**

 **Por mí, porque hoy el corazón me quema**

 **Si el mundo sigue equivocado**

 **No puedo aguantar este grito**

 **Callado por ti, por mí, por los que ni se enteran**

 **Duele demasiado**

 **Duele demasiado**

Jiren se había dejado vencer. No tenía caso. Lo mataría tal y como hiso con su madre. Terminaría por absorber toda la energía.

Para su suerte, la tipa lo soltó. Y lo acercó a la puerta de salida.

-Termina de convertirte en una máquina de matar.- lo empujó al suelo, que estaba a treinta metros de distancia.

Jiren contemplaba su maldito pasado entre los recuerdos oscuros que tanto había tratado de borrar. A penas y notaba que iba cayendo.

El impacto fue duro. Su costilla rota ahora dolía aún más. Podía sentirla como trataba de romper su piel.

Una joven, de pelo oscuro y piel blanca, caminaba entre la espesa selva de un planeta tan hostil como lo era Pandora. Parecía estar tranquila, ya conocía muy bien el lugar. Como si hubiera vivido ahí toda su vida.

Divisó como una extraña nave se alejaba a una velocidad demasiado potente.

-Demonios.- dijo la chica. Temía que los pocos habitantes de ese planeta la hubieran descubierto. Eran muy salvajes y no aceptaban a otros seres pensantes además de ellos.

Pero extrañamente, la nave parecía atravesar la gruesa atmósfera. Se estaba yendo del planeta. ¿A qué había venido?

Su curiosidad la llevó a buscar donde ella creyó, despegó la nave. Corría por entre los gruesos árboles y enormes hojas carnosas.

Llegó a un claro y ahí lo encontró; a un hombre tirado en el suelo, boca abajo. Era de una especie extraña. Nunca había visto a uno como él. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿La venía a atacar?

Tomó un enorme palo para defenderse, si era necesario. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Con forme más lo hacía, notó que estaba herido.

Llegó casi en frente de él. ¿Qué le había pasado?

El hombre, de repente, levantó la cabeza débilmente. Eso hiso reaccionar a la chica y levantar la rama para golpearlo pero, algo la frenó.

La miraba con súplica. Esos grandes ojos negros la vieron tan vidriosos, tan suplicantes de ayuda, parecían de cristal oscuro.

Jiren se quejó por el dolor. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente.

La muchacha lo miraba en estado de shock. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Continuará…

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Dragon ball no me pertenece, son de toei animation y Akira Toriyama.

Decidí introducir fragmentos de canciones y canciones enteras de vez en cuando para ambientar y meter aún más sentimiento. Pueden buscarlas en youtube, normalmente van a ser acordes conforme la historia transcurre. Recomiendo que las escuchen en el momento que la he puesto, será divertido.

En este fic, supondré que Jiren tuvo una hermanita bebé que también fue asesinada con sus padres. Ese personaje sí es de mi autoría. Tal vez suba un dibujo de ella en faceboock (Sari Lilliana, la escritora). Tengo razones por las cuales incluirla en la historia, aún por tan corto tiempo, pero las iré revelando en los siguientes capítulos.

Me referí a Pandora como el nuevo planeta; fue inspirado en la película de Avatar. Así que el planeta no me pertenece tampoco. Espero eso no les incomode. Me pareció genial visualizar ese lugar como escenario.

Espero les esté gustando la historia. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	3. capítulo 3 - rescatado

Capítulo 3: rescatado

La chica se conmovió al ver la mirada del hombre herido. No podía dejarlo ahí tirado. No a la intemperie donde los animales salvajes terminarían de acabar con él.

-Tú no eres de aquí ¿Verdad?- le dijo pasivamente mientras dejaba caer el palo que traía para defenderse.

No tuvo respuesta; el hombre estaba totalmente inconsciente ahora.

-¿Quién te hiso esto?- dijo, agachándose para verlo mejor. –Necesitas ayuda…- miró el brazo herido del hombre. –no te preocupes; te voy a curar.-

Se levantó y volteó al tipo. Su pierna también estaba herida.

Sería casi imposible levantarlo y llevarlo; ella era mucho más pequeña que él. Así que trató de arrastrarlo por el suelo, tomándolo de los hombros. No lo estaba consiguiendo. Lo único que lograba era lastimarlo más.

-Demonios…- se quejó. –No puedo dejarte aquí; no así como estas.- pensó un momento. –Debe haber otra forma de llevarte a mi casa.-

Jiren continuaba inconsciente. La chica llegó con una tabla amarrada a unas cuerdas.

-Si te subo aquí, podría llevarte como en una camilla.- le dijo, aun sabiendo que él no le respondería, seguía inconsciente.

Cuando lo logró subir, fue al frente, se ató las cuerdas a sus hombros y comenzó a caminar pesadamente.

Las raíces y piedras dificultaban su andar pero poco a poco y con esfuerzo, logró llevarlo hasta su hogar.

Detrás de unas lianas había una enorme pared de roca, y en ella, una puerta de madera, construida con tablones y cuerda. Era una especie de entrada secreta.

La muchacha soltó la cuerda que la sujetaba a la improvisada camilla y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y jaló fuertemente las cuerdas de nuevo para hacer entrar al hombre herido.

Una vez adentro, encendió una especie de antorcha, fabricada con una botella y combustible. Dejó la puerta abierta porque aún era de día y los animales más hostiles aún dormían.

Con esfuerzo, subió al hombre a su cama. Estaba hecha de pasto seco apilado y cubierto por una sábana vieja.

Salió un momento y de regreso, traía unas hojas verdes con manchas purpuras en el centro. Las hiso una especie de pasta con agua y se acercó al hombre en la cama.

-Esto te limpiará las heridas.- le dijo. –Discúlpame pero tengo que quitar un poco de ropa para poder curarte.- dijo un poco sonrojada. Nunca había atendido a alguien diferente a sí misma.

No recibió respuesta. Era lógico, él estaba inconsciente.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino las heridas se infeccionarán.- se dijo a sí misma.

Aún sonrojada, le quitó la camisa y las botas, arrolló el pantalón hasta sus rodillas y comenzó a curarle.

Las heridas eran profundas y comenzaban a hincharse. El brebaje de hojas ardía bastante, ella lo sabía pero era la única manera que tenía a su alcance para limpiar las lesiones.

Cuando Jiren sintió el contacto del líquido curativo, se estremeció y se tensó.

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica, soplando la herida para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

Pronto había terminado. Jiren temblaba y sudaba aún inconsciente.

La muchacha tocó la frente del hombre, estaba muy caliente.

-Tienes fiebre.-

Tomó una manta y se la colocó encima. Luego mojó un trapito con agua que tenía en un embace viejo y se lo puso en la frente.

-Descansa…-

Jiren comenzó a despertar. Estaba sobre una cama suave y cómoda, cubierto por una manta. ¿Dónde estaba?

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de botella. Observaba atentamente su nuevo entorno. No lo conocía.

Recordó haber visto borrosamente una figura humana acercarse lentamente a él y luego nada.

Siguió observando y en una de las esquinas del lugar, estaba sentada de espaldas una mujer. Era joven, de pelo oscuro y piel blanca, traía su cabello sujeto con una cuerdita, jeans y una blusa de manga larga.

Jiren hiso un intento de sentarse pero un fuerte dolor lo abrumó; Su costilla rota. Se quejó y calló de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Hola!- dijo la chica cuando se volteó. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Jiren se le quedó mirando sin expresión.

-Me llamo Kara.- se presentó. -¿Y tú?-

El hombre bajó la mirada y respondió tímidamente.

-Jiren.-

-Pues bien…- Kara no sabía que decir. El hombre era más callado de lo que se imaginó. –Te encontré muy herido. Te traje a mi casa.- se rascó la cabeza ante la indiferencia del hombre.

Luego trajo un embace pequeño con agua.

-Tienes que tomar agua. Puedes deshidratarte. –

Jiren se quedó mirando el agua un poco indeciso. Pero luego lo tomó con ambas manos y bebió.

Parecía tener mucha sed. ¿Hace cuánto no tomaba agua?

Kara sonrió al verlo beber con tanto entusiasmo a pesar de estar medio acostado.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó, tomando el embace de vuelta.

Jiren contestó con un gesto negativo.

-Bien…- susurró Kara. Se levantó de donde estaba agachada y cerró la puerta. –Ya va a ser de noche. Tenemos que encerrarnos aquí para que los animales más macabros no nos vayan a hacer daño.- explicó. –Pandora es un lugar muy peligroso; por eso casi no vive gente aquí. Y los pocos que hay, son muy crueles y violentos. No aceptan a otros provenientes de otros planetas. Por eso me escondo en la selva. No soy de aquí.-

Jiren la escuchaba con atención. No había escuchado de ese planeta antes.

-¿En qué universo estamos?- preguntó seriamente.

-Once. Es el planeta más escondido y poco visitado del universo. Es casi fantasma. Ni los dioses de la destrucción se acuerdan de él.-

Jiren se quedó mirando hacia otro lado. Recordó su ahora desértico planeta natal. La gran mayoría de personas perecieron. Era otro planeta olvidado del universo once.

-Deberías de descansar. Estás muy pálido.- sugirió Kara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Jiren se volteó con mucho esfuerzo en no quejarse por el dolor. Ahora que no estaba mirando a Kara, podría pensar sin que ella lo interrumpiera.

Flashback:

 _En el pobre pero humilde hogar en que habitaba el pequeño Jiren, reinaba el amor. Sus padres se amaban y querían con todas sus fuerzas a sus dos pequeños hijos._

 _La bebé aún no sabía caminar. Usaba unos trapos viejos como pañales y una tirita de color fucsia como bincha en su cabecita sin pelo. Jiren la amaba, la adoraba; siempre jugaba con ella y la atendía y consolaba cuando mamá no podía._

 _Esa tarde su madre le envió a traer leña. Comenzaba a hacer frio y el invierno se estaba acercando rápidamente._

 _El pequeño corría de un lado para otro, debajo de los delgados y deshojados árboles. Recogía las pequeñas ramitas que podía cargar._

 _De regreso a casa, puso su carga en el suelo y luego salió corriendo por la seca sabana. Le gustaba sentir el viento en su carita cuando corría. Al llegar al final de los pastos, notó humo sobresalir de detrás de la colina. Se asomó y encontró a su pequeña aldea hecha pedazos y algunas casas envueltas en llamas._

 _Comenzó a sollozar al ver la escena y luego corrió a su casita en busca de sus padres, olvidándose totalmente de su carguita de leña._

 _Fin del flashback._

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Regresó a la realidad; al presente. Se sentía cansado. Había perdido mucha energía con aquella demonio. A pesar de no querer hacerlo, pronto se quedó dormido.

Continuará:

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

Espero les esté gustando la historia, espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	4. capítulo 4 - pesadillas

Capítulo 4: pesadilla

Jiren estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. Casi no podía ver. Los relámpagos exponían las figuras de su familia muerta.

Se miró a sí mismo, era adulto. No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-¡Jiren!- escuchó una voz familiar que hace mucho tiempo no había podido oír.

-¿Sensei?- preguntó, buscando a su amado maestro entre la oscuridad. Un relámpago dejó ver la figura familiar de su rescatista de la infancia, justo detrás de él.

-¡Sígueme, rápido!- y comenzó a correr.

Jiren se levantó casi de inmediato. Lo seguía tan rápido como podía pero no podía alcanzarlo.

Los relámpagos ahora resplandecían de un tono púrpura y cada vez más cerca.

-¡Corre más rápido Jiren!- casi gritaba el viejo en frente de él.

-No te servirá huir.- se burlaba la voz distorsionada de un demonio ahora visible en su figura femenina; rodeada de relámpagos purpura.

Jiren sentía pánico. Estaba ahí. Mataría a su maestro. En la desesperación, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

La tipa se acercó volando rápidamente con su mano extendida hacia él. Le extraería su energía.

-¡No!- se atravesó su maestro justo en frente de él.

La demonio transformó su mano en una gigantesca espada y continuó con el mismo impulso que traía recién. Clavó el enorme sable en el estómago del hombre más viejo. Luego lo dejó caer sin vida al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Jiren, levantándose para atacar a su oponente. Su aura se dio a lucir. Un resplandor rojo inundaba la oscuridad del lugar desconocido. El guerrero estaba dispuesto a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Mataría al demonio.

Pero esta reaccionó demasiado rápido y antes de que Jiren la lograra tocar, extendió su mano, aún transformada en espada hacia él. El sable iba en dirección a su cuello.

Kara estaba extendiendo una sábana en el suelo para pasar la noche sobre ella. Jiren necesitaba la cama y no se la iba a negar.

El hombre se había quedado dormido hacía casi una hora. Ella lo dejó. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

Se había distraído lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que Jiren cada vez estaba más tenso y su respiración estaba agitada.

-¡Aaaaarg!- Jiren se levantó de la cama repentinamente, casi como si estuviera defendiéndose de la peor de las fieras.

Kara saltó del susto. No esperaba que él hiciera eso. Casi de inmediato, entendió el porqué de esa reacción. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Sudaba, su posición era de defensa y su mirada estaba perdida; representaba una cantidad de pánico que nunca antes había visto en alguien.

-¡Jiren Tranquilo!- ella gritó tratando de ir hacia él para calmarlo.

De repente, se quedó inmóvil, su expresión se llenó de dolor y se puso su mano izquierda en su costado contrario. Hiso un fuerte quejido, con los dientes apretados y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás. Calló sobre la cama pesadamente. Casi de inmediato se encogió en posición fetal mientras se seguía quejando del enorme dolor punzante en su costado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele?- preguntaba Kara nerviosamente, acercándose a él para ver. Logró apartar la mano del costado solo para encontrarse con una enorme protuberancia puntiaguda en su piel. ¿Eso era su costilla? Sabía que tenía una costilla rota pero no pensó que llegara al punto de casi romper la piel buscando paso hacia el exterior. El movimiento tan brusco que hiso la forzó a querer salirse de su lugar.

-Tranquilo. No te muevas.- lo trataba de tranquilizar.

Jiren la miró con los ojos vidriosos. Reflejaban el dolor abrumante de su costado, suplicaban ayuda.

-Esa costilla no puede quedarse así. Terminará por romperte la piel y salirse.- trató de explicar la joven. –Tengo que volverla a poner en su lugar.-

Jiren asintió con una expresión dolorosa pero decidida.

-Te va a doler.- dijo Kara, poniendo ambas manos sobre la lesión. –Perdón…- con fuerza, empujó rápidamente hacia abajo, volviendo a poner el hueso en su lugar.

-¡Aaaaaaarrggg!- gritó de la desesperación, del enorme dolor que tuvo que pasar en un momento tan corto pero que se le hiso como mil años. Las imágenes se borraban por momentos, el dolor recorría en ráfagas casi todo su cuerpo. Estaba mareado y las ganas de vomitar lo abrumaron.

-Jiren ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kara al verlo casi inconsciente.

El débil guerrero seguía en posición fetal, se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, su respiración era fuerte y entrecortada y sudaba pero al mismo tiempo temblaba.

De repente reaccionó; con esfuerzo, se logró acercar a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vomitar. No tardó mucho. Su estómago estaba vacío. Cuando terminó, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza.

Sintió unas manos cálidas que le tomaron del brazo y le ayudaron a acomodarse boca arriba.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kara.

Jiren asintió con vergüenza. Acababa de vomitar en el piso de tierra. No podía levantar la mirada, no después de haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

Kara notó la incomodidad del guerrero, a lo que sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes. Si todo fuera tan fácil como limpiar eso.- respondió Kara tranquilamente. Agarró un puño de tierra seca con las manos y la arrojó sobre el desastre.

Cuando volteo a ver a Jiren, lo encontró temblando pero esta vez no sudaba. Temblaba de frio.

-Debes de venir de un planeta más cálido que este.- dijo Kara. –Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti.- se dirigió a un viejo cajón de madera y lo abrió. Dentro había ropa. –Aquí las noches son muy frías.- sacó un abrigo rojo con cierre de zíper en frente y un gorro atrás. –Creo que este te queda.- cerró el cajón y se dirigió hacia él. –La gran mayoría de cosas que tengo las he ido trayendo en mis viajes a la civilización. Cada vez que voy, casi termino apresada y quien sabe qué me harían.- se rio.

Jiren seguía temblando débilmente, ignorando la conversación.

-Creo que no vas a poder ponértelo tú solo.- opinó la chica. –Déjame ayudarte.-

Con todo el cuidado que podía tener, lo ayudó a sentarse y a ponerse el abrigo, tal como si fuera un niño.

Jiren lo permitió. En otra ocasión, no se rebajaría a dejar que le ayuden a hacer algo tan simple pero esta vez, se sentía devastado, no solo físicamente, sino también espiritualmente. Aunque lo quisiera negar, sabía que estaba necesitando de compasión, de cariño ahora más que nunca; como cuando tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus padres y hermana o cuando tuvo que levantarse solo después de la muerte de su maestro.

A pesar de que el verdadero Jiren quería salir de esa armadura fría y dura para expresar su dolor, su temor y su tristeza, no podía permitirlo. Su maldito demonio lo estaba persiguiendo más cerca que nunca y si se encariñaba con la chica que lo rescató, entonces ella correría peligro. Quería irse. Realmente quería hacerlo pero su estado actual no se lo permitía. Por ahora solo se recuperaría un poco y luego desaparecería.

-Cada vez estás más débil.- interrumpió Kara. –Tienes que comer algo.- se levantó, tomó una fruta extraña, parecida a una banana pero roja, peló la fruta y se la dio –Cómela. Te dará fuerzas.-

Al principio dudó pero luego la probó. Su expresión no reflejaba nada. Luego continuó comiendo débil y lentamente.

Pronto se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Kara despertó sobre la manta, en el suelo; era de mañana. Miró hacia su amigo pero la cama estaba vacía.

-¿Jiren?-

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

Espero les esté gustando la historia. No olviden escribirme reviews, los estoy esperando con ansias y estoy dispuesta a responder preguntas en las notas del siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	5. capítulo 5 - preso de soledad

Capítulo 5: preso de la soledad.

-Jiren ¿Dónde estás?- habló la chica, esperando que él le respondiera cerca. Pero nadie chistaba. –No pudo haber ido muy lejos; no en ese estado.-

Jiren caminaba lo más rápido que podía. No estaba nada lejos del que fue su refugio por la noche; a escasos quince metros. No podía caminar bien. La herida abierta de su pierna le impedía viajar rápido. Tampoco podía volar; aún carecía de energía suficiente.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Realmente no quería irse. Había encontrado a alguien que le hiciera compañía; esa compañía que tanto anhelaba. Pero no podía quedarse, era esclavo de la soledad. No se permitiría tener amigos o allegados para que luego murieran por su debilidad ante un enemigo que no conocía pero que siempre estaba detrás de él.

Canción: preso de soledad – porta.

Miro por mi ventana

Y el tiempo se para,

Pero me separa de ti una pared que ni si quiera me habla

Espero solo la inmensidad de la nada

Y quiero sentir que vuelo,

Creo solo en mí, por eso puedo.

Dios no me ayudó jamás a superar los altercados,

Demostró que no existe nadie superior a mi lado.

El miedo crece como la desesperanza,

Yo doy pasos hacia atrás mientras todos los demás avanzan.

Y no sé porque será quizá que me ciento apartado

De una sociedad injusta que me tiene atrapado

En una cárcel, arrinconado en una esquina

Con barrotes de papel que me observan como en una vitrina.

Y no puedo ver el cielo desde aquí,

Quiero ser feliz sin sufrir ni un día más hasta que

Llegue el fin

Sin derramar una sola lágrima,

Contarle cada vivencia a mis páginas.

Imaginarme a ti, a mí y a nadie más

Y es que, el mar que tranquiliza,

Mi alma descansa en paz mientras mi dolor

Cicatriza

De una vez.

Veo más allá de lo que ven mis ojos

Solo, me siento solo y controlo ya ni lloro.

Miro por mi ventana está tapiada por las rejas,

Veo el horizonte y como mis sueños se alejan,

Late mi corazón para transmitirme sus quejas,

Mi jaula, soledad ciento mi alma haciéndose vieja (x2)

Solo escuchar el silencio,

La vergüenza me dio y grité

Y me quito un enorme peso

Que hiso que me arrastrara y diera lástima.

Estuve dibujando tu mirada en un papel

Y ya no me decía nada,

Jamás creí en las hadas,

Desde entonces nadie me conoce

Y me escondo entre sombras por las noches.

Y es que si das la mano te agarran el brazo entero,

Por eso se la extiendo con cautela a quienes quiero

Pero más de uno me ha fallado,

Más de uno me ha decepcionado,

Más de uno son los que de mi vida han sido apartados.

Aun que me costara (si)

Tenía pesadillas antes de que me acostara,

Me sucedían cosas raras, y venían todas de golpe,

Pocas fueron encajadas,

Las rayadas las soporté,

Solo sin meterme en mis problemas.

No quiero darte pena,

Tampoco quiero hacerte carga con mi condena.

Solo sé que nunca callo ante lo injusto (nunca)

Por eso puedo parecer un tanto brusco,

Busco un futuro en el que desconfiar,

Que mi intimidad

No solo exista en esta soledad.

Pero soy autista, pesimista sin un objetivo,

Si fuera más débil me hincharía de antidepresivos.

Vivo mis penas en silencio,

Si algo aprendí de la vida es que todo tiene un precio.

Miro por mi ventana está tapiada por las rejas,

Veo el horizonte y como mis sueños se alejan,

Late mi corazón transmitiéndome sus quejas,

Mi jaula, soledad siento mi alma haciéndose vieja. (x2)

Kara salió en busca de Jiren. No debería estar muy lejos. Miró hacia todos lados pero no lo vio. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Un ruido le llamó la atención; un leve quejido y luego un golpe sordo contra el suelo.

-¡Jiren!- exclamó, corriendo hacia donde lo vio de rodillas en el suelo.

El hombre parecía enojado. Apretaba los dientes con enojo.

-Jiren ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- reclamó Kara mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. -¿En qué estabas pensando?-

El hombre solo seguía cayado con enojo. Luego decidió tratar de caminar solo, en dirección al bosque.

-Jiren ¿Qué haces? ¿No vez que sigues herido?- continuó reclamando tratando de sostener al tipo, pero seguía insistiendo en alejarse. -¡Ya en serio! No seas terco…-

Jiren continuó caminando con dificultad, solo.

-Jiren ¿Qué no vez que así no podrás cuidarte solo? Necitas mi ayuda.- decía ya enojada.

El Hombre se detuvo de golpe. Sus puños estaban apretados. Por un momento, Kara pensó que lo había hecho enojar, pero no fue así. Jiren bajó la cabeza, parecía más relajado ahora.

-Solo déjame enseñarte a sobrevivir aquí y luego puedes irte.- dijo Kara con tristeza. Cuando lo recogió, comenzó a sentirse acompañada, feliz de tener a alguien que la escuchara.

Jiren se volteó lentamente, con la cabeza baja aún. No tenía planeado decir nada; sentía unas ganas de poder dejar salir su desesperación de no poder quedarse. El verdadero Jiren, encerrado en el frio cascarón sin sentimientos, gritaba y suplicaba quedarse con esa persona que lo recogió como lo hiso su maestro alguna vez.

-Está bien.- dijo roncamente.

Kara se volvió a acercar para servirle de apoyo. Lentamente, ambos entraron en el refugio.

Jiren se sentó en la cama nuevamente. Estaba agotado. Miró como Kara pelaba unas frutas y las ponía en un tazón. Parecía distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Kara…- la voz de Jiren rompió el silencio. -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó.

-Esto. ¿Por qué me ayudas?-

La chica dejó su tarea y lo miró con tristeza.

-Yo le prometí a mi padre que cuidaría de aquellos que necesitaran mi ayuda…-

 _Flashback:_

 _Kara era proveniente del universo siete. Su padre era un ser humano común y corriente. Su madre era sayajin. Vivían felizmente en el planeta tierra; en un bosque porque a la mujer no le agradaba mucho como la gente la miraba a ella y a su pequeña hija; ambas poseían una cola de pelaje oscuro._

 _Únicamente convivían, de vez en cuando, con la familia dueña de corporación capsula y su hijita, la niña Bulma. Ellos fueron los únicos que se comportaron amigables con la sayan._

 _Pero de repente, de la noche a la mañana, su madre se volvió sombría, agresiva y arrogante. Prácticamente robó una nave de sus únicos amigos, la corporación capsula y obligó a su marido e hija a ir con ella._

 _Emprendieron un viaje que duró casi un año, llegaron al universo once. La sayan estaba segada por esa maldad extraña. Y quiso obligar a su marido a ayudarle a conquistar los mundos de dicho universo. Quería acabar con el dios de la destrucción y los caiyoshin._

 _El hombre se negó rotundamente. Entonces ella los abandonó en el planeta Pandora y nunca más se volvió a saber de ella._

 _El hombre aprendió rápidamente a sobrevivir y cuidar de su hija de tan solo tres años en las selvas hostiles del planeta._

 _Entendiendo que la cola de su mujer había hecho que se transformara en una bestia en repetidas ocasiones y que podía ser la causante de su cambio tan rotundo, decidió cortar la cola de su hija. No quería que ella fuera a llegar a ser una persona tan cruel y mala cuando creciera._

 _La niña crecía rápidamente. El hombre le enseñaba a sobrevivir en la selva, diciéndole que se preparara por si algún día él le llegara a faltar._

 _A sus diez años, ocurrió lo predicho por su padre; murió. En una tarde noche de tormenta. Tenían que llegar al refugio y debían cruzar un enorme río. Ya estaban cerca de su hogar, tan cerca. El hombre subió a Kara a su espalda y comenzó a entrar en las fuertes corrientes._

 _-Kara, prométeme que si encuentras a alguien que necesite tu ayuda, lo ayudarás.- dijo mientras comenzaba a nadar._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo papá? No digas eso.- comenzó a sollozar._

 _Los rayos iluminaban a ambos en medio de las fuertes corrientes._

 _-Solo prométemelo.- dijo el hombre, forzándose a resistir ante la fuerte corriente._

 _-No, ¿Por qué?- comenzó a llorar, aferrándose aún más a su padre._

 _Los troncos los golpeaban, hasta que cedió. Dieron barías vueltas entre las correntadas, golpeándose aún más. Pero él sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y pudo arrastrar a su hija a la orilla._

 _-¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te metas por nada del mundo!- advirtió el hombre, tratando de salir pero algo lo detuvo. Una liana estaba enganchada de su abdomen._

 _-¡Papá tienes que salir!- comenzó a gritar, llorando aún más._

 _Lo estaba intentando pero era inútil. Otro tronco lo golpeó fuertemente y lo dejó mal herido y casi inconsciente._

 _-¡Papá!- lloraba desesperadamente._

 _El hombre aún en el mismo lugar, sosteniéndose de unas raíces, la comenzó a callar._

 _-Shsss, shssss… no llores.- dijo pasivamente. –Solo promételo; cuidarás de quien te necesite.- acariciando la mejilla de su hija con una mano._

 _-Ss… sí...- susurró la niña aun llorando._

 _El hombre sonrió y luego se dejó llevar por la corriente. Desapareció casi de inmediato._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba inconsolablemente._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Por eso, cuando te vi, entendí que tenía que cuidarte. Se lo prometí a mi padre.- se justificó Kara.

Jiren solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Y qué hay con tigo? ¿Cuál es tu pasado?-

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

La canción no está completa (solo para que lo sepan) y la pueden buscar en youtube. Por supuesto, tampoco es de mi autoría, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.

A petición de un amigo(a), haré los capítulos un poquito más largos esta vez (1500 – 2000 palabras)

For the people than wants read the story in English language, you have two options: number one, the Chrome navigator have the option for translation the language. And number two, you need wait for my beta reader and my can translate the fanfic. We are working hurt about it but we have a job and we just do that in our free time.

Para este mismo domingo, voy a subir el capítulo de "dos hermanos perdidos" versión en inglés, por si lo quieren leer.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.


	6. capítulo 6 - mientras lloras

Capítulo 6: mientras lloras

-No quiero hablar de eso.- respondió el hombre con severidad.

Kara puso una expresión de confusión.

-Está bien. Cuéntame cuando estés listo.- dijo sutilmente.

-No es eso. Es solo que no quiero hablar.- se justificó con fastidio.

-¿Por qué?-

Jiren miró a otro lado, parecía molesto. ¿Por qué esta chica hacía tan difícil mantenerse a distancia?

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Kara con pasividad.

Jiren se levantó, caminó con dificultad hacia la pared de piedra y se quedó frente a ella de brazos cruzados. Con los ojos cerrados, respondió:

-Solo concéntrate en enseñarme a sobrevivir aquí, para poder irme rápido.-

Kara se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué este tipo se esforzaba tanto en construirse un muro hacía los demás cuando su mirada reflejaba ansias de compañía? ¿Qué le ha pasado tan malo como para obligarse a mantenerse totalmente aislado?

Al siguiente día, Kara se despertó y no encontró a Jiren; otra vez.

-Valla, ya se le está volviendo costumbre.- se quejó con fastidio. -¿En qué demonios piensa? Así no se va a recuperar rápido.-

Salió para buscarlo. Lo trataba de localizar con la mirada. Lo encontró frente al río, cerca de su casa. Podía verlo sentado mirando el caudal.

Jiren miraba el agua correr; parecía tan libre. Luego vio la otra orilla algo lejana, el río era bastante ancho. Recogió una piedra pequeña y la lanzó con su brazo izquierdo porque era el que no tenía lastimado. Lastimosamente, la roca no logró llegar al otro lado.

Demonios ¿qué me pasa?; pensó.

-¿Por qué no intentas así?- le interrumpió Kara. Detrás de él, estaba de pie con una roca pequeña en la mano.

La lanzó de una manera delicada, la piedra rebotó barias veces sobre el agua, dando saltitos como un basilisco hasta que llegó a la otra orilla.

Basilisco: reptil pequeño capaz de correr sobre el agua.

Jiren se quedó boquiabierto. No podía creerlo. Siempre había pensado que para lograr algo, la fuerza era absolutamente necesaria pero Kara le acababa de demostrar que la delicadeza y el ingenio podían ser más eficaces.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó aún sorprendido.

-A veces lo único que necesitas es hacer las cosas con delicadeza.- sonrió. Luego se sentó junto a él. –Este es el mismo río que se llevó a mi papá.- dijo con tristeza.

Jiren bajó la mirada. Se sentía algo culpable. No debió haber ido ahí. Ahora le estaba trayendo dolor y tristeza a Kara.

-Bueno, aún tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas, así que comenzaré a enseñarte cosas simples.- cambió su expresión a una más serena.

Los días corrían. Jiren cada vez estaba más fuerte y sano, aunque le faltaba un montón por recuperar. Estaba más delgado, aún cojeaba un poco y le faltaba gran parte de su energía habitual.

Seguía siendo el tipo frio y callado de siempre. Aún no había dicho nada de su pasado. Kara ni si quiera sabía de qué planeta venía.

Aprendía lentamente cada cosa que Kara trataba de enseñarle. Sabía reconocer algunos frutos comestibles, bayas y hojas; recolectaba leña y jalaba agua desde el río para el refugio.

Kara disfrutaba cada momento con él. Desde hacía tanto tiempo anhelaba compañía. Ya no era la chica solitaria que hablaba a la pared. Jiren parecía un tipo duro e insensible pero su mirada le decía todo lo contrario. Podía ver los débiles sentimientos asomarse de vez en cuando en sus ojos oscuros. El chico era agradable a pesar de ser tan callado y distante. Kara tenía un deseo; poder liberar al hombre sensible que se escondía dentro de esa armadura construida a la fuerza. ¿Pero cómo?

Esa tarde, Kara sorprendió a Jiren con una cama nueva, echa del mismo material que la otra.

-¿Para qué la hiciste?- preguntó.

-Para que duermas sobre ella. No me gusta verte dormir en el suelo y como no aceptaste seguir en mi cama…- respondió Kara.

-Sabes que pronto me iré.- dijo Jiren con tono serio.

-No es necesario. Digo; no tienes por qué irte. Estás bien aquí.-

-Tú no lo entiendes.- respondió.

-Tal vez lo hiciera si al menos me dijeras de dónde vienes.- sugirió la chica.

-Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.- se negó.

Jiren no acostumbraba dormir, debido a sus constantes pesadillas. Prefería meditar o solo estar sentado ahí hasta que amaneciera. Sin embargo, desde que llegó a Pandora, dormía todas las noches; no porque quisiera, sino que el cansancio y la falta de energía lo terminaban por derrotar y noquear a un sueño profundo.

Jiren se encontraba sentado en un tronco, frente a una enorme sabana de tierra árida. No tenía ni idea cómo llegó ahí. De repente, el cielo se nubló; tan oscuro como la noche. El viento comenzó a correr fuertemente. Al ver el repentino cambio, se puso de pie sin saber qué esperar.

-¿Me recuerdas?- sonó una voz distorsionada desde detrás de él.

Jiren se volteó rápidamente solo para encontrarse con la demonio, que sonreía con maldad.

-¿Qué pasó con tu lección? ¿Por qué veo que aún no te has convertido en una bestia?- regañó la figura opaca entre el resplandor púrpura.

-Yo no soy tu mascota como para que me obligues.- respondió con enojo.

-Me sorprende tú resistencia ante mi poder pero esta vez no podrás. Nuevamente estás dejando que alguien se meta en tu miserable vida…- una imagen de Kara dormida sobre su cama apareció en frente de él. -¿a cuántos más tengo que matar para que se te termine de helar el alma?-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Jiren con enojo.

-La dejaste entrar; fue tu peor error.- se burló la demonio mientras se acercaba lentamente a la figura dormida de Kara.

Jiren trató de correr y ponerse en frente de Kara para defenderla, pero no pudo; en un santiamén, estaba hasta el pecho en lodo.

La demonio levanto su mano transformada en cuchillo.

-¡Déjala! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.- casi suplicó.

La tipa sonrió y clavó rápidamente el cuchillo en el pecho de Kara.

-¡No!-

-¡Jiren!- interrumpió otra voz femenina; era su madre. Ahora estaba acribillada con el cuchillo de la demonio en la garganta.

-Si no quieres cooperar; veremos cómo reaccionas si mato a tu madre.-

La señora lo miraba con pánico.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera daño?-

Pero fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser fríamente asesinada por la maldita demonio.

-¡No!- gritó con dolor. –Mamá…- dijo con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada.

-Nadie te va rescatar ahora…- sonó la voz de quien un día fue su maestro. Parecía sombrío y malévolo.

De repente, Jiren ya no era ese hombre grande y fuerte; era el mismo niño abandonado de cuatro años, tirado en un charco de lodo.

No podía entenderlo; de repente se devolvió en el tiempo. ¿Estaba soñando?

Miró la cara sombría del hombre de la túnica blanca. Hiso un puchero al verle en ese estado.

-Porque ya yo me convertí en una bestia. – dijo el tipo. –Ahora es tu turno.-

El pequeño Jiren solo lloró abiertamente. Estaba tremendamente asustado y triste. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

Jiren despertó de su sueño, esta vez, no tan violentamente como las últimas. Miró a la figura de Kara en la otra cama. Quería cerciorarse de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Ella respiraba pasivamente mientras dormía.

Jiren estaba sentado en la cama. Se secó el sudor de su frente y se quedó mirando al suelo. Estaba demasiado pensativo.

De repente los recuerdos de ese horrible sueño le llenaron la cabeza. Fue tan real ver la mirada de decepción de su madre y luego; la voz de su maestro le resonaba en la cabeza, una y otra vez: "Ahora es tu turno"… "Ahora es tu turno"

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Quería llorar tal y como lo hiso en el sueño recién pasado.

-¿Jiren?- Kara estaba sentada ahora. -¿Sucede algo?-

Jiren la miró con sorpresa. Aún tenía los ojos húmedos. No estaba esperando que Kara despertara.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- preguntó la muchacha.

Jiren solo se secó las lágrimas que estaban amenazando en salir de sus ojos.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- continuó la chica.

Jiren no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando al suelo. Era evidente que estaba tratando de contener las inmensas ganas de llorar.

-¿Sabes? A veces, llorar te puede ayudar a desahogarte de todos tus temores. Deberías dejar que suceda de vez en cuando.-

Jiren sintió vergüenza y cierto enojo al oír lo que le decía Kara. Así que se volteó, acostándose y dándole la espalda a la chica.

Kara sabía lo orgulloso que era. Y se estaba obligando a ser el tipo más duro y frio, pero todo tiene sus límites. También sabía que esto lo estaba haciendo desde hace muchos años. Y por eso ni si quiera sabía cómo actuar ante un ataque de sentimentalismo tan difícil.

-Yo tengo mucho sueño. – fingió un enorme bostezo. –Mejor duermo ahora.- dijo con voz pesada, acostándose también.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos. Lo suficiente para que Jiren creyera que ya estaba dormida. Todo ese tiempo estuvo conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos estaban húmedos otra vez. Ahora que Kara estaba dormida, tal vez era mejor dejar que suceda. Nadie lo miraba ahora.

Poco a poco, fue dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su cara; dejó salir sollozos silenciosos, hasta que se dio cuenta que lloraba en silencio, como lo hacía cuando niño para que los demás no se enteraran.

Kara aún estaba despierta. Solo estaba fingiendo para darle un poco de seguridad a su amigo. Lo escuchaba como lloraba silenciosamente.

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró. Estaba de espaldas y no podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que trataba de esconderse.

¿Qué te duele tanto, que te da miedo, incluso, contarlo? Pensó la chica, con tristeza.

Luego se volvió a acostar y se quedó escuchando como Jiren continuaba llorando.

Voy a hacer que tu alma sane, Jiren. Pensó; Lo prometo.

Continuará…

DBS no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

Para mayor comprensión, las frases o palabras subrayas, traen su definición contigua al párrafo correspondiente, en letra más pequeña.

Espero les esté gustando la historia y nos leemos el próximo domingo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.


	7. Capítulo 7 -mientras lloras, parte 2

Capítulo 7: mientras lloras, segunda parte

Al siguiente día; ambos caminaban por el bosque, en busca de vallas y frutos. Mientras Kara recogía unos pequeños frutos rojos, Jiren se adelantó un poco. Se acercó a unos arbustos para recoger el alimento también; pero justo antes de hacerlo, un animal escamoso, semejante a un dragón de commodo le saltó encima.

Jiren lo sostenía del cuello, tratando de evitar que le mordiera su cara. Pero el animal tenía una fuerza increíble. Como deseaba tener la misma fuerza y condición que antes; así lo hubiera matado de solo un golpe de ki.

De repente, Kara lo apartó de un golpe. El animal estaba regresando y aún más furioso pero la chica se puso en medio, con un enorme palo en la mano. Ella le gruñó amenazadoramente y luego de hacer unos movimientos con el madero, hiso que el reptil huyera.

-Vamos, que regresará muy pronto.- dijo, mientras dejaba caer el palo.

Jiren solo asintió y se levantó, siguiéndola hacia el refugio.

Una vez en casa, Jiren se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Kara.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –

-Jiren, ya me habías preguntado eso. Ya te dije, porque se lo promet…- cuando fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-Eso no es cierto. Dime la verdadera razón.- dijo un poco fastidiado.

Kara miró al suelo, un poco avergonzada.

 **Canción: tan solo un minuto – río roma**

 **Había esperado por ti**

 **Toda una eternidad**

 **En esta tarde de abril**

 **La espera llegó al final**

 **Ya no puedo dejar de pensarte**

 **Y amarte aunque no estés aquí.**

 **Tan solo, tan solo**

 **Un minuto fue suficiente**

 **Para quererte**

 **Con solo un segundo**

 **Nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre**

 **No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo**

 **Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.**

-Porque me importas.- respondió seriamente.

Jiren no había mostrado su cara. Solo se mantenía de espalda, viendo hacia la pared.

Kara esperaba que Jiren se volteara y la mirara pero nunca sucedió.

-Iré a traer agua.- dijo la chica con fastidio, saliendo del lugar.

Kara traía el agua en un gran embace. Jiren estaba parado, cerca de la puerta de la guarida. Solo la miraba, mientras llegaba.

De repente, Kara se detuvo. Bajó el agua y miró al cielo.

Una gran horda de animales alados volaban en lo alto. Parecían huir de algo.

Jiren también levantó la mirada y las vio.

-Ya viene…- susurró Kara. Parecía asustada. -¡Al refugio, rápido!- casi gritó.

Dejó el agua atrás. Empujaba a Jiren hacia adentro como si algo los estuviera a punto de atacar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre, antes de entrar.

-Mira.- le respondió Kara, señalando al cielo. Justo detrás de los animales alados, se acercaba una gran nube negra con mucha velocidad. –Es una tormenta.-

Jiren la miró con duda. ¿Qué tiene una tormenta? No hay por qué temerle así a una tormenta.

-No es cual quiere tormenta como las del resto del universo; aquí son devastadoras.-

Finalmente, Jiren entró en el refugio. Mientras, Kara aseguraba la puerta.

En menos de cinco minutos, los enormes granizos y el terrible viento azotaron.

La noche calló más rápido de lo habitual. La rayería era brutal. El viento quería abrir la puerta pero el bloqueo funcionaba lo suficiente para impedirlo.

Ambos estaban sentados, uno junto al otro. Esperando que la tormenta pasara. Jiren trataba de hacer sus primeras meditaciones, después de su llegada a Pandora. Ignoraba el sonido monstruoso de la tormenta. Pero fue interrumpido.

Con el retumbo de un fuerte trueno, Kara no resistió más el pánico que esta le tenía y se aferró al brazo de Jiren; sin si quiera pensarlo.

Jiren se quedó mirándola con sorpresa. Podía ver como ella estaba asustada. Pero luego recordó la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior: "la dejaste entrar" "fue tu peor error" podía oír la voz del demonio.

 **Canción: aléjate de mí – camila**

 **Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta  
Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte**

 **La luz ya, no alcanza  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza  
Un ángel te cuida  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida**

 **Y aléjate de mi amor  
Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco  
Y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo**

 **Si aún no me lo crees amor  
Y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
Veras que soy realmente bueno  
En engañar y hacer sufrir  
A quien más quiero  
A quien más quiero.**

Entonces Jiren la empujó suavemente hacia su lugar previo.

-Perdóname. – se disculpó la chica. -¿Te incomodé?-

-No.- respondió sin expresión alguna.

-¿Entonces?-

-Nada.- apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de mitigar cual quiere sentimiento de culpabilidad o impotencia.

-Jiren, no puedo entender por qué tratas de ser tan cruel con tigo mismo.- dijo Kara. –No importa lo que piensen los demás de ti. No necesitas demostrarle a nadie lo fuerte y duro que finges ser. ¿Crees que no sé lo montón que luchas por mantener tus sentimientos muertos?-

-No lo entiendes…- respondió un poco enojado.

-Tal vez pudiera entenderte si al menos confiaras lo suficiente para contarme lo que te inquieta.-

-No.- respondió con más enojo.

-Demonios Jiren ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta todo lo que sufres? Quiero ayudarte pero simplemente no me dejas.- se estaba enojando también.

Jiren solo se quedó callado. Parecía muy molesto.

-Yo no soy quien tú piensas.- Luego respondió.

-claro que sé. Eres alguien totalmente herido que suplica ayuda pero te tratas de obligar a esconder ese verdadero tú. Forjaste un cascarón para esconder a ese Jiren totalmente asustado.- comenzó a alzar la voz. –Se está rompiendo; cada vez puedo ver como el verdadero tú se manifiesta más y más. Lo sé porque te vi llorar.-

Jiren se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-No puedo creer que tuve que fingir estar dormida para darte la suficiente confianza para expresarte solo un poquito.-

Al decir eso, Jiren casi corrió hacia la puerta, quitando el bloqueo de la entrada.

-¿A dónde vas? No puedes salir con esta tormenta.-

-Solo te protejo… - le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Luego abrió la puerta y salió a la tormenta.

-¡Jiren no!- corrió detrás de él hasta la puerta. -¡Jiren!- trató de salir pero un fuerte rayo la detuvo. Los recuerdos de la tormenta en la que su padre murió se vivificaron.

Con pánico, cerró la puerta. Se recostó a ella y se dejó caer sentada. Lloraba; estaba impotente. El miedo del recuerdo, de una estúpida tormenta, le había impedido salvar a la persona que más le importaba.

La tormenta no cesó hasta la mañana siguiente. Kara no durmió. Se la pasó toda la noche junto a la puerta.

Salió con la esperanza de encontrar a Jiren cerca pero lo único que miraba era la devastación de la tormenta. Había cientos de ramas y hojas tiradas por todo lado.

-No. – dijo la chica, casi devastada. –Tengo que encontrarlo.-

Comenzó a recorrer el bosque a cuestas de la tabla que había usado como camilla antes. Podía estar herido de nuevo.

-Solo espero que no se te haya ocurrido meterte al río.- regañaba.

Después de una hora de búsqueda, lo vio a lo lejos. Parecía recostado a un gran árbol. Se acercó, y lo encontró casi inconsciente pero; no parecía herido.

-Jiren ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó, tratando de dirigirle la mirada hacia ella.

Él temblaba y parecía aletargado. Kara lo notó.

-¿Es frio? ¿Tienes frio?-

-Mi raza es muy susceptible al frio.- respondió casi sin voz y titiritando.

-No te preocupes. Te llevaré a casa.-

Pronto lo ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar.

Jiren no resistió mucho y pronto no podía caminar. Estaba débil. Kara resolvió por llevarlo en la tabla.

Mientras jalaba con fuerza, volteaba a mirarlo de vez en cuando. Ahora parecía dormido.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo con tristeza.

 **Canción: lo que yo sé de ti – HA-AHS**

 **Puedo ver en tu mirada  
Tantas huellas de dolor  
Que alguien antes de mi te dejó**

 **Aún es mucha la distancia  
Nos separa tu temor  
Abre un poco de ti por favor**

 **No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir**

 **Si pudieras saber  
Lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**

 **Si pudieras sentir  
Lo que siento por ti  
Sufrirías porque yo  
No soy feliz.**

Cuando llegaron a la casa. Kara despertó a Jiren para que subiera a su cama.

Le ayudó y luego lo cobijó.

Poco a poco, Jiren comenzó a tomar calor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kara.

Jiren asintió.

-Qué bueno porque tienes que cambiarte; aún estas mojado.-

Después de cambiarse, regresó a su cama. Estaba agotado porque tuvo que alzar su ki durante mucho tiempo para no caer en hipotermia.

-Gracias.- susurró mientras se metía en la cama.

-No fue nada…Oye…- dijo Kara. -¿Por qué dijiste que me estabas protegiendo? ¿De qué?-

Jiren levantó la mirada. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Continuará:

Dbs no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

He incluido tres canciones pero ninguna está completa. Y las pueden escuchar en youtube.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	8. capítulo 8 - heridas sin cicatrizar

Capítulo 8: heridas sin cicatrizar.

-Me han perseguido toda la vida.- respondió Jiren. –Desde que era un bebé. Cada vez que creo haber encontrado la felicidad… - miró al suelo. –Ella me lo arrebata. No puedo tener amigos, mucho menos familia; siempre terminan muriendo frente a mí…-

-¿Quién te está haciendo todo esto?- preguntó con tristeza.

-No lo sé.- susurró. Luego levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de dolor.

Comenzó a contar su cruel historia:

 _Flashback:_

 _Las noches comenzaban a ser frías, debido a la llegada del invierno. El silencio reinaba en la destruida aldea. Solo la luna iluminaba el lugar ahora desértico._

 _El pequeño Jiren estaba acurrucado contra la pared. Los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanita yacían helados en el suelo. La poca luz, dejaba ver la cruel escena._

 _Estaba cansado de llorar. Su trajecito de piel de animal no era lo suficientemente cálido para mantenerlo caliente. Trataba de taparse sus piernitas desnudas con el mismo para mantener la temperatura. Su respiración se notaba; al expulsar el aire, se podía ver una especie de humo pálido salir de su nariz. De vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada solo para encontrarse la horrible escena. Comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, hasta que se cansara._

 _Llegó el momento en que se estaba aletargando por el frio. Solo quería dormir._

 _Un hombre de pelo largo y blanco, con barba y bigote se acercó a la devastación. Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido. Algo dentro de su alma se lo hacía saber._

 _Recorrió casa por casa, buscando sobrevivientes. En todas, no quedaba nadie. Esta raza era tan frágil como la raza humana. Ya había perdido la esperanza; así que no buscó en las últimas tres viviendas._

 _Cavó un hoyo enorme y fue arrojando todos los cuerpos en él. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos habían perecido._

 _Solo le faltaba una casa por sacar los muertos y por fin enterrar a esa pobre gente._

 _Casi se le parte el corazón cuando se asomó y vio de primero, a una bebé en el suelo. Un nudo en la garganta se formó. ¿Por qué alguien mataría así a una criatura tan inocente?_

 _Siguió mirando los demás cuerpos. Se detuvo al ver el de un niño pequeño recostado a la pared. ¿Estaba vivo? Podía ver su respiración. Pronto se acercó a él y le tocó la mejilla. Estaba helada. El pequeño gimió al sentir el contacto._

 _-¡O por Dios!- susurró el hombre. Recogió al niño y lo contempló para ver si estaba herido._

 _El pequeño entre abrió sus ojos. Lo miró con dolor y cansancio. Luego extendió sus manitas hacia el hombre. Se pudo agarrar del traje. Lo sujetaba fuertemente. Y luego comenzó a llorar débilmente._

 _El hombre se conmovió tanto que se acercó al niño al pecho. El pequeño continuaba llorando sin consuelo, cada vez más aferrado a él._

 _Los ojos del hombre dejaron caer barias lágrimas. Pobre pequeño. Lo abrazó con tanta ternura._

 _-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto. – susurró el hombre con una tristeza enorme._

 _Con unas telas viejas que encontró, se amarró a su espalda el pequeño. Necesitaba darle calor._

 _Terminó de enterrar los últimos cuerpos y luego emprendió el camino a su hogar con el único sobreviviente en su espalda._

 _Estaba amaneciendo. El niño estaba dormido y débil. No sabía si podría mantenerse con vida._

 _Cuando llegó a su hogar, envolvió al niño en cobijas y luego preparó un té con ciertas hierbas que tenía. Se lo dio a beber y luego esperó para ver si el pequeño progresaba._

 _En poco tiempo había recobrado bastante fuerza._

 _El hombre lo acurrucó en su regazo. Le ofreció una botella con un líquido blanco dentro, era leche._

 _El pequeño quitó la cara. Parecía muy deprimido._

 _-Vamos, toma un poco.- dijo el hombre tratando de volver a acercar la botella a su carita._

 _De nuevo se apartó._

 _-Por favor. Quiero que comas, que crezcas y te hagas muy fuerte. Voy a cuidar de ti como si fueras mi hijo, pero necesito verte crecer sano y fuerte.- insistió._

 _Le ofreció de nuevo la botella. Esta vez no se reusó. Tenía hambre; se la tomó toda._

 _Mientras tomaba de la botella que el hombre sostenía, lo miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos grandes y oscuros, reflejaban esperanza._

 _-fuiste el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre.- dijo el hombre mientras alimentaba a su nuevo hijo. –Representas el sufrimiento y el dolor de todos aquellos que perecieron. Eres la esperanza de ese pueblo.- sonrió. –Por eso tu nombre será Jiren.-_

 _El tiempo pasó y aquel niño creció grande y fuerte. Su maestro, a partir de aquel momento, le comenzó a entrenar para que fuera muy fuerte y se pudiera defender en un futuro. Con él, recogió a otros jóvenes que también se convirtieron en su familia._

 _Hacía siete años que había perdido a sus padres y hermanita, a pesar de que su maestro era como un padre para él, no dejaba de extrañar a su familia. Cada luna llena, al mirarla, recordaba aquel horrible suceso._

 _Para su mala suerte, en una luna llena, el mismo demonio que atacó a su familia anteriormente, volvió e hiso lo mismo con su nueva familia._

 _Esa noche, su maestro perdió la vida, defendiéndolo a él._

 _-Eres la esperanza de aquel pueblo Jiren, recuérdalo siempre.- fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió su maestro antes de sacrificarse por él._

 _Ese malnacido demonio se volvió a desaparecer. Esta vez dejó a algunos de sus compañeros vivos._

 _Después de llorar, devastado por un rato. Entre él y los pocos camaradas, le dieron entierro a su maestro y los otros que habían perecido._

 _El viento corría heladamente. Jiren se estremecía junto a la tumba de su maestro._

 _-¿Jiren?…- le dijo un chico un poco mayor que él._

 _Jiren lo miró seriamente. Parecía frio; sin expresión alguna, desconectado de todo sentimiento._

 _-Ya me cansé de ser débil. Ese maldito me las va a pagar.-_

 _-Jiren ¿Qué dices? No vamos a ir a que nos mate a nosotros también.- respondió otro muchacho._

 _Él los miró sin expresión. Tenía un aspecto sombrío._

 _-Ve solo, si quieres morir como los demás. Pero con nosotros no cuentes.- respondió el más mayor de los chicos. –Ojalá te valla bien.- luego se marchó seguido por el resto._

 _Jiren quedó solo, frente a la tumba de su maestro._

 _-Los débiles tienen que obedecer al más fuerte. –Dijo con enojo. –Ya yo me cansé de ser débil.- dijo golpeando fuertemente el suelo._

 _Fin del flashback._

Jiren miraba al suelo. Tenía mucho dolor. Algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos mientras contaba su pasado.

Kara solo lo escuchó sentada frente a él. Conforme Jiren dejaba caer una lágrima ella también. Estaba sin palabras.

-Lo siento mucho…- dijo Kara con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo solo quiero protegerte. Si permito que entre alguien en mi vida, inmediatamente corre el riesgo de morir a manos de ese horrible demonio.- Respondió dolorosamente. –Hubo un momento en que creí que lograría por fin, acabar con ese maldito. Luego llegó Son Goku y me demostró todo lo contrario.-

-¿Son Goku?- preguntó Kara.

-Seno Sama organizó un torneo de fuerza. Yo estaba dispuesto a ganar. Representaba a este universo, junto a nueve compañeros más, de las tropas del orgullo. Realmente quería ganar. El premio para el ganador, era un deseo, el que tú quisieras, por parte de las súper bolas del dragón. Pediría que ese demonio muriera y nunca regresara pero… perdí. Son Goku y los demás del universo siete, me demostraron lo débil y tonto que aún soy.-

¿Universo siete? Se preguntó Kara para sí misma.

-¿Ellos ganaron?- preguntó Kara.

-Sí. Pidieron restaurar todos los universos destruidos.-

-No lo entiendo. – respondió Kara.

-Por cada universo que perdía, Seno Sama lo eliminaba. Solo uno, el último, quedaría existiendo.-

-Wow, que bondadosos.- respondió Kara, estupefacta.

-¿No te diste cuenta que este universo estuvo borrado por un momento?- preguntó Jiren.

-No. Me acabo de enterar.-

Claro, solo los participantes se dieron cuenta. Todas las demás formas de vida, aparecieron haciendo lo que hacían cuando fueron borrados. No se percataron del suceso. Pensó.

Luego volvió a bajar la mirada, parecía triste.

-¿Jiren?- interrumpió Kara.

-Fui un idiota…- respondió Jiren tristemente.

Kara solo lo miró con duda.

-Me segué por la ira, por la rabia; sabía que ellos tenían razón. Yo estaba totalmente equivocado. Y solo no puedo hacer nada. Necesito de alguien más que me ayude y que en que yo confíe. Pero si lo hacía, negaría mi pasado. –

-Pero deberías dejar ir el pasado y vivir el presente.-

-No es tan fácil. Además, no solo parecí un idiota, hice algo que nunca debí haber hecho.- respondió Jiren con tremenda tristeza. –Intenté matar a los compañeros de Son Goku, en las gradas.- dijo con la voz entre cortada. –No sé por qué lo hice. Yo me había jurado a mí mismo que al único que mataría en mi vida, sería ese demonio. Estaba muy enojado y…-

-Jiren.- interrumpió Kara. –Nadie es perfecto. Cometemos errores. No te culpes; solo estabas equivocado.- luego sonrió. –Dijiste que intentaste matarlos; eso quiere decir que no lo hiciste. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano, te van a perdonar. En cuanto ellos sepan por qué.-

Jiren miró al suelo. Avergonzado. Se sentía como un idiota.

-Aún tengo que acabar con el demonio. Ella fue quien me dejó aquí y en cuanto se entere de tu existencia…- se quedó sin aliento. Un fuerte nudo en la garganta se formó.

-Cuando se entere de mi existencia, deseará no haberlo hecho. Ahora no tienes por qué enfrentarte a ella solo.- trató de animarlo.

-No lo vamos a lograr…- respondió con una enorme tristeza. –Yo no lo logré cuando estuvimos luchando con ella, cuando murió mi maestro.-

-Eso es porque estas cometiendo un grave error.- respondió Kara. –Quieres enfrentarla con fuerza. ¿Nunca has intentado con delicadeza?-

Jiren levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kara lanzó la roca; no lo hiso con fuerza, lo hiso con delicadeza. Fue saltando sobre el río hasta que llegó al otro lado sin dificultad._

 _-A veces solo tienes que hacer las cosas con delicadeza.- sonrió Kara._

 _Fin del flashback._

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres entrenar con migo?- preguntó la chica.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama y toei animations.

Le puse mucho empeño a este capítulo. Me costó bastante. Espero les guste, espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	9. capítulo 9 -el bosque encantado

Capítulo 9: el bosque encantado

Jiren la miró con duda.

-Sabes que aún tienes mucho que aprender.- respondió Kara con una sonrisa.

Entonces, este asintió con determinación.

Los días comenzaban a pasar. Kara trataba incansablemente de entrenar a Jiren.

Su entrenamiento era diferente al de los demás. Esta no se centraba en enseñar golpes o padas. Parecía no entrenar realmente. Pero cada vez que Jiren dudaba, ella le recordaba que primero, él debía renacer; cambiar totalmente para conseguir la paz que necesitaba. Tenía que ablandarse un poco.

Era difícil para Jiren. Desde sus once años, se había helado sus sentimientos. Escondiéndose de la superficie. Convirtiéndose en un ser duro y frío.

Kara le trataba de enseñar a admirar su entorno pero él solo se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Insistía en verlo sonreír, aunque fuera muy poquito; Eso casi no sucedía. Trataba de conversar con él pero seguía distante.

Esa tarde, ambos estaban afuera. Entrenando otra vez. Kara le entregó un pedazo de tela.

-¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó Jiren.

-Cúbrete los ojos.- respondió.

Este lo hiso. Una vez a ciegas, Kara lo tomó de la mano.

-Vas a seguirme sin dudar.- dijo Kara, comenzando a jalarlo suavemente.

Jiren comenzó a caminar lentamente, guiado por su amiga. No le agradaba mucho dar pasos inseguros, sin saber por dónde ir. Se sentía vulnerable.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres detenerte? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- preguntaba Kara, aun guiándolo.

-Yo…- trató de responder.

-Tranquilo. No voy a dejar que te caigas o que tropieces.- interrumpió Kara. –Dime. ¿Confías en mí ahora?-

-No lo sé.- respondió con duda.

Después de un rato de guiarlo a siegas y ver que cada vez él estaba más dispuesto a seguirla, volvió a repetir la pregunta:

-¿Ahora sí confías en que no te dejaré tropezar?-

-Ss… sí.- respondió.

-¿Confías en mí ahora?-

-Sí. – respondió con más firmeza.

-¿Estás seguro?- vaciló la chica.

-Claro que sí.- respondió con fastidio. No le agradaba cuando ella trataba de ser graciosa.

-Qué bueno porque ahora vamos a cruzar por un tronco.- respondió Kara.

-¿Qué?-

-Cruzaremos un enorme abismo por un tronco, Jiren.- dijo seriamente. –valla que está profundo.-

Jiren se detuvo. No quiso dar un paso más, a pesar de que ella le seguía jalando.

-Anda sígueme.- insistió.

Jiren seguía resistiéndose.

-¿Qué no confiabas confiabas en mí?-

Jiren solo inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que caigas.- dijo Kara con suavidad. –Confía en mí.- le tomó la otra mano y lo jaló más fuerte.

Luego de que ella dijo eso, Jiren accedió.

Lentamente, subieron al tronco. Kara daba pasos hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a su compañero. Mientras él daba pequeños e inseguros pasos sobre el enorme árbol caído.

Así fueron cruzando el tronco hasta que llegaron al otro lado.

-Bien, ya puedes quitarte la venda.-

Jiren se la quitó y miró hacia atrás. Quería ver el descomunal abismo que acababan de cruzar. Para su sorpresa, este no era más que una zanja de escasos seis metros de altura.

Volvió a mirar estúpidamente a Kara.

-Dijiste que era enorme.- reclamó como un niño.

-Eso no importa ya.- respondió con una sonrisa. –Lo que necesitaba era que pensaras que era un asunto de peligro. Así lograrías confiar firmemente en mí.-

Jiren la miro con sorpresa y cierto enojo.

-Felicidades. Lo lograste, amigo.- dijo la chica, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

Al siguiente día, lo llevó a los pies de un norme árbol, de algunos doscientos o trecientos metros de altura.

-Muy bien. Hoy, nos divertiremos.- dijo Kara.

Jiren la miró con duda.

-¿Nunca te has divertido?-

-No lo recuerdo.- respondió el hombre.

-Divertirse es genial. Es el único momento en que olvidas todas tus tristezas y angustias y solo disfrutas del momento.- respondió Kara con fascinación. –Estas son las reglas; Nos subiremos a las ramas y correremos y saltaremos de árbol en árbol y no se vale volar.-

-¿Cómo es que sabes que puedo volar?- preguntó.

-La mayoría de guerreros saben. Solo lo supuse.- respondió con alegría. –Vamos ya.- y comenzó a subir el árbol como si fuera un mono.

A cierta altura, se detuvo y miró hacia su compañero. Aún no había comenzado a subir.

-¿Qué esperas? Sube.-

Jiren hiso su primer intento pero solo resbaló y calló de nuevo al principio. Estaba algo avergonzado por lo estúpido que debió parecer.

-Vamos, sé que puedes.- le animó Kara.

Entonces, con más valor, lo volvió a intentar. Casi sin percatarse, ya estaba casi en las primeras ramas, a unos sesenta metros de altura, donde Kara lo esperaba.

Le costó poder subir a la gruesa rama. Estaba sentado sobre esta.

-Muy bien, trata de seguirme.- dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y yendo al final de la rama.

Jiren la siguió.

Esta sonrió y tomando algo de impulso, se lanzó por el aire hasta caer al final de otra rama, en otro árbol. Parecía volar cuando lo hacía. Solo gritó de emoción al lanzarse.

-Que te conste; yo no sé volar. Así que no hagas trampa.- gritó Kara desde el otro lado, con alegría.

No perdería nada con intentar. Si fallaba, solo volaría y no se estrellaría contra el suelo. Además, Kara lo logró ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

También tomó impulso y se dejó llevar por la gravedad hasta la otra rama. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al saber que estaba retando a la física, al no hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por controlar el ki para volar.

Cuando calló entre las hojas, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Kara, que le estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa.

Por primera vez, Jiren le respondió con otra sonrisa. La chica sonrió aún más y riendo, salió corriendo por la rama.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- decía entre risas.

Jiren sonrió otra vez y se levantó, corriendo detrás de ella.

Ambos saltaron en barias ocasiones hasta que Jiren logró aterrizar junto a Kara.

Ambos se miraron con alegría.

-¿Carrera?- preguntó Kara, con alegría.

Jiren asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Ya!- gritó la chica mientras salía corriendo por las ramas.

Jiren, pronto la siguió copiando e incluso improvisando los movimientos de su amiga.

Ambos recorrían los grandes árboles con rapidez. Saltaban y caían entre las hojas, se lanzaban en lianas y se deslizaban por las ramas más delgadas. Ahora la diversión era plena. Los dos se reían como niños jugando libremente.

A Kara le encantó poder oír a Jiren reír. Su risa era genuina y agradable. Estaba contenta de haber conseguido que él cambiara tanto. Se lo merecía; él merecía una vida feliz después de todo lo horrible que tuvo que pasar. Se merecía la felicidad más que nadie.

El cansancio cobró factura. Pronto, ambos estaban agotados de tanto correr. Descansaban sentados en una de las más grandes ramas.

-¿Y qué te parece?- preguntó Kara.

-Fue… me gustó. – consiguió decir. –Tenías razón.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Por un momento, se te olvida todo.-

-Hay que hacer esto más a menudo.- respondió Kara con tranquilidad.

Esa misma tarde, Kara decidió llevarlo a otro sitio. Ahora que estaba dejando fluir sentimientos, era el momento ideal para continuar expresándose.

Llegaron a un lugar repleto de enormes plantas sin hojas, en forma de espiral de un color púrpura oscuro.

-Mira esto.- susurró Kara. Tocando ligeramente una de estas. Casi de inmediato y rápidamente, la planta se enrolló hacia abajo, ocultándose entre el suelo húmedo.

Jiren no esperaba esa reacción. Saltó al momento de que la planta se encogió. Luego sonrió al entender, casi de inmediato el por qué. Por su cuenta tocó una espiral de hoja púrpura. Esta También reaccionó de la misma manera.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo. No necesitaron decirse nada, sabían lo que se querían comunicar con solo mirarse a los ojos.

Ambos salieron corriendo entre las curiosas plantas. Todas se escondían como si estuvieran horrorizadas de verlos. Dos caminos de desnudes de tierra se notaba por el plantío púrpura.

Todo parecía ser tan hermoso y divertido. Parecía un buen sueño. Todo era genial hasta que…

Jiren llegó al final del campo de plantas extrañas. Y justo detrás de las últimas, al encogerse, dejaron ver un enorme animal. Tenía un cuerno sobre la nariz, además de enormes colmillos que sobresalían de la mandíbula, seis patas grandes y pesadas y se cubría de una especie de cuero. Era semejante a un rinoceronte.

Al ver a Jiren y su repentina aparición, se volteó furiosamente y gruñó con fuerza. Casi de inmediato, se le abalanzó encima.

Fue demasiado rápido. Jiren no se percató de la reacción atroz del animal. No le dio tiempo ni para reaccionar y detener el ataque.

Lo tiró al suelo de un empujón con la trompa y luego lo pisoteó con las patas de adelante. Jiren frenaba los pisotones con fuerza pero aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas más graves y la energía se le comenzó a agotar rápidamente.

En un descuido, el enorme y pesado animal logró golpear al hombre justo en su costado derecho, volviendo a lesionar la costilla en recuperación.

-Arggg…- se quejó al sentir su costilla rota de nuevo.

-¡Vete!- gritó Kara desde un extremo.

Un fuerte golpe de energía empujó al animal lejos de Jiren.

Jiren miró a Kara e impresionado la contempló.

La sayajin estaba transformada en supersayajin uno. Su pelo ahora era rubio y extremadamente alborotado.

Cuando el animal calló al suelo, se levantó aún más furioso y atacó a Kara que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Este golpeó a la chica en barias ocasiones y luego la lanzó por el aire hasta chocar contra un gran árbol. Kara calló casi inconsciente y en su estado original.

-¡Kara!-

Continuara…

DBS no me pertenece, es de toei animation y de Akira toriyama.

Ahora es cuando más me he inspirado en la película de Avatar, al tener ciertas escenas semejantes al del filme.

Imaginé los árboles extremadamente grandes, casi como baobabs o el árbol en que los navi (película de Avatar) avitaban.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	10. capítulo 10 - mientras lloras parte 3

Capítulo 10: mientras lloras parte 3

-¡Kara!-

Jiren se levantó con dificultad, debido a su costilla lastimada.

El animal corría furiosamente hacia Kara. La atacaría de nuevo.

Jiren no iba a permitir que lastimara a su nueva amiga. Ella corría riesgo. No podía defenderse; no casi inconsciente. Esa bestia era capaz de matar a cualquier ser de clase media.

Un horrible recuerdo se apoderó de su mente.

 _Flashback:_

 _-Ahora mismo, no ciento el poder que despedías antes.- se burló Frezer. –Saborearás la derrota de nuevo. Te derrotaré.-_

… _.._

 _Vaya ¿Dónde fue a parar tu cara de póker?- preguntó frezer._

 _-¡Cállate!- exclamó Jiren, desesperado._

 _-La fuerza se vuelve debilidad una vez doblegada. Me parece oír los lamentos de tu corazón "no quiero volver a ser débil"- se burlaba el tipo de oro._

…

 _-¿Ni si quiera tienes fuerzas para mirarme? Es una pena que no puedas observar tu propio rostro.-_

 _Fin del flashback._

-No esta vez. No perderé esta vez.- dijo con enojo mientras se disponía a detener la enorme bestia. –Es de dar todo por el todo.- se dijo así mismo.

Kara levantó la mirada, aturdida. El enorme animal se dirigía hacia ella. De repente, Jiren calló de pie justo en frente de la bestia. La tomó fuertemente de los colmillos y le hiso girar en el aire. Lo soltó y envió lo suficientemente lejos.

La fuerza con la que despidió al animal lo hiso perder el equilibrio hacia atrás. Se levantó rápidamente y vio como la bestia solo calló sobre sus patas y se giró hacia él con aun más furia.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Jiren con enojo. Despidiendo un resplandor rojizo de su cuerpo. Apuntó con su mano abierta hacia el feroz animal. Una bola de energía se comenzó a formar en su palma. La despidió contra el espécimen. Solo lo frenó.

-¡Muere!- gritó el hombre con furia. Con ambas manos formó una bola de energía aún más grande. -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba ferozmente mientras descargaba el gran fleco de energía.

El enorme animal resonó del dolor hasta que se desvaneció entre la energía del guerrero.

Cuando Jiren frenó su ataque, se quedó de pie, respirando fuertemente. Su aura roja se apagó casi de inmediato.

Kara lo miró estupefacta. Jiren era un guerrero demasiado poderoso ¿Cómo era que alguien como él tuviera tanto miedo de ser derrotado? ¿Qué nivel de poder tenía la demonio entonces?

Aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Solo podía ver la espalda de su compañero. Parecía exhausto. Un ataque de esa clase era demasiado desgastante. Seguía respirando pesadamente.

De repente, el hombre solo se dejó caer de espalda.

-¡Jiren!- corrió hacia él.

Estaba consciente pero muy, muy cansado. La miró y se sentó con dificultad; sosteniéndose su costado derecho.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jiren.

-Ss… sí ¿Y tú?-

-Kkhh.- se quejó. –Creo que me rompí la costilla de nuevo.- se quejó.

Entraron en la casa. Ambos estaban cansados. Sobretodo Jiren. Este se sentó en su cama con una mirada distante.

-Jiren, déjame ver tu costilla.- dijo kara, sentándose junto a él.

Este se levantó un poco la chaqueta. Su costilla estaba rota de nuevo; se podía notar a simple vista en su costado enflaquecido por la dura recuperación.

-Solo tienes que mantener un poco de calma y esperar a que sane de nuevo. – respondió Kara.

Jiren se bajó la chaqueta sin responder. Otra vez tenía su cara de póker. El hombre endurecido había regresado.

-Tienes un poder enorme.- rompió el silencio la chica. -¿Cómo es que existen mortales más fuerte que tú? –

Al escuchar esa pregunta, un nudo en la garganta se formó. "sí los hay, y quieren alejarme de mis seres queridos" pensó únicamente; no se atrevió a responder. Si lo hacía, rompería en llanto.

-¿Jiren?- preguntó Kara.

El hombre solo quitó el rostro de su vista. Parecía que quería ocultarse.

-Necesitas un momento. – dijo Kara. –Entiendo.- susurró mientras se levantaba para dejarlo solo.

De repente, la mano del hombre la detuvo. Sostenía su brazo con firmeza.

La chica volteó a mirar y se encontró con la mirada más sincera y desesperada que había visto nunca. Suplicante de afecto y terriblemente asustada.

Kara lo miraba confundida.

Sus ojos cada vez se volvían más húmedos y vidriosos. Y su cara sin expresión estaba cambiando a una de angustia.

 **Canción: enamorado por primera vez – Ken Y**

 **Una palabra, una mirada  
Tan solo un gesto busco de ti  
Una sonrisa de esas que hablan  
Que hacen sentir cosas  
Que no me atrevo decirte  
Una señal  
Que le de vida a mi esperanza  
Que puedas notar  
Que este hombre te ama**

 **Porque estoy  
Enamorado por primera vez**

 **Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé  
Buscando formas para acercarme,  
Pero no me ves, que estoy  
Imaginando tu piel con mi piel  
Los dos amándonos sin timidez  
Soñando solo con que llegue el día  
En que tú me digas...  
¡Te amo también!**

-Yo… tú…- trató de decir el hombre pero su voz estaba entrecortada. –Yo no quiero… Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí.- continuó con su vos aún más afectada. –Por favor…- dijo casi sollozando.

-Aw Jiren.- respondió con ternura mientras se volvía a sentar junto a él.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás solo.- pidió, dejando correr las lágrimas por su cara.

Kara lo miraba con ojos húmedos también. No sabía que responder. Cuando se percató, Jiren estaba prácticamente llorando en silencio. Únicamente los sollozos eran audibles.

-No me abandones, por favor…- ya no podía aguantar el silencio y rompió el llanto como un niño. –Te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida…- decía llorando con la cara baja; sin mirarla a los ojos. –Eres mi nueva y única familia…-

Kara solo se trató de limpiar las lágrimas y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo. Al hacer esto, él lloró aún más fuerte.

 **Canción: abrázame – Camila**

 **Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

 **y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor  
Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame ... y abrázame ... y abrázame ... y abrázame**

 **Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor**

 **y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor  
Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame ... y abrázame ... y abrázame ... y abrázame**

 **Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame… y abrázame…. y abrázame….y abrázame...**

 **Dame una razón para quedarme**

 **Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

-Te prometo que nunca me apartaré de tu lado.- respondió con suavidad. –Tú también eres mi única familia.-

Jiren ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo. Aún lloraba pero más apaciguado.

-Me alegra mucho que te hayas sincerado con migo.- dijo Kara.

El llanto prácticamente cesó. Él realmente necesitaba ese abrazo. Asía tantos años que no le daban uno. Era su culpa; no lo permitía pero luego, se volvió diferente. Con Kara, las cosas se tornaron distinto. Ella daba tanta seguridad que poco a poco, dejó que aquel dolorido y débil niño saliera de nuevo. Ella daba esa esperanza de continuar, de tratar de luchar para salir adelante, de permitirse volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo. Ella se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, en su todo, en su ser más querido, en su familia.

Ahora se sentía seguro en su abrazo. Sentía tanta paz. El llanto se había ido, pero simplemente no quería soltar el gesto de afecto. Estaba totalmente cansado, agotado. Sentirse tan bien, tan tranquilo, hiso que comenzara a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Kara sabía que se estaba quedando dormido. Su respiración ahora era más lenta y profunda.

-Jiren ¿Te estas durmiendo?- susurró graciosamente.

-No, yo solo… estoy descansando mis… oj...s…- respondió torpemente sin soltarse del abrazo.

A lo que Kara sonrió tiernamente. Luego fue dejándolo caer suavemente sobre la cama.

Él prácticamente no se percató en qué momento ella lo soltó y lo arropó para que durmiera tranquilo y calentito.

Kara lo contempló mientras dormía. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Estate tranquilo. Yo te ayudaré a acabar con tus demonios.- susurró.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de Toey y Akira Toriyama.

Sé que este capítulo fue un poco corto pero tenía que frenar ahí para tener un mejor capítulo siguiente.

Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	11. capítulo 11 - solo para ti

Capítulo 11: solo para ti.

Jiren despertó perezosamente sobre su cama. Estaba un poco perdido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido ni en donde estaba Kara. Se sentó aún medio extraviado, revisando el lugar con la mirada. Seguía sin encontrar a su amada.

Kara estaba afuera del refugio. Parecía solo estar tomando aire y observando felizmente el paisaje.

El sol acababa de salir. Todo parecía tan fresco. El rocío aún posaba sobre las carnosas hojas.

Ella lucía un aspecto feliz y tranquilo. Casi como satisfecha. Se sentía en armonía con su ki y su entorno. Recordó el entrenamiento de su padre y quiso imitarlo.

Se posicionó lenta y tranquilamente. Ambas manos estaban frente a su cara. Una junto a la otra. Las separó lentamente e hiso un movimiento inclinado hacia atrás, impulsó su mano derecha hacia afuera y cuando la estiró a su nivel máximo, un pequeño destello de ki se encendió sobre su palma. Llevó el destello de ki hacia el frente de su cara de nuevo, luego bajó suavemente su mano con el resplandor, arrastrándolo en el aire, muy cerca del suelo. Se volvió a inclinar hacia su posición original y lanzó suavemente el destello.

Fue a dar a un pequeño árbol. La corteza lo absorbió como una esponja lo hace con el agua. Pero luego de desaparecer por completo, la madera comenzó a oscurecerse y desmoronarse como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Con la reacción del árbol, Kara sonrió satisfactoriamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba el sistema de lucha que su padre le había enseñado.

Volteó para regresar al refugió pero se encontró con Jiren, mirando desde la entrada.

Tenía una cara de asombro. En sus grandes ojos negros se podía reflejar la ilusión y entusiasmo.

Kara sonrió al verlo y dijo:

-Así funciona el ki cuando lo usas de manera delicada.-

-Wow…- respondió Jiren, como si fuera un niño asombrado. Nunca había visto esa clase de ataque.

-Ya aprenderás a hacerlo, Jiren. Pero por ahora, tienes que descansar. Tu costilla tiene que sanar primero.- sonrió. –Por hoy, aremos otra cosa.-

Ambos estaban tirados en el césped, boca arriba. Miraban tranquilamente al cielo.

Kara continuaba con esa alegría que tenía desde la mañana. Era como si estuviera realmente feliz. Pero; cuando miró a su compañero, su cara cambió.

Jiren miraba el cielo distantemente. Absorto en sus pensamientos. Su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Kara para llamar su atención.

Jiren salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo hubiese sido mi hermanita cuando creciera?- preguntó con añoranza.

Kara lo miró interrogante, sin responder nada.

-Trato de imaginarla, cómo sería si no hubiese muerto... trato de recordarla; como era su voz, si era risueña o somnolienta, cuál sería su juego favorito. Pero casi no la recuerdo.- dijo Jiren aún más nostálgico.

-Estabas muy pequeño, Jiren.- respondió Kara. –Pero estoy segura que ella te amaba.- sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué tan segura?-

-Porque eres un gran hombre. Tienes un gran corazón que suele ser sincero cuando te conocen más profundamente.-

Jiren sonrió débilmente; un poco avergonzado por las palabras de alago.

-Me gustaría poder recordarla más.- dijo mirando al cielo. –Pero a penas y me acuerdo de su nombre.-

-Su nombre era Risa… y el mío era Haru.- dijo aun mirando al cielo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le dijiste tu nombre a tu maestro?- preguntó la chica.

-Preferí empezar de nuevo. Tratar de separarme de mi pasado. Pero no lo logré del todo.- respondió con cierta tristeza.

-Solo vive el presente.- respondió Kara.

Jiren sonrió débilmente pero su mirada aún se veía herida.

-Sonríe más.- dijo Kara. –Eso te ayuda a no sentir tanta tristeza.-

Jiren solo volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Vamos, por favor. Aselo para mí.- comenzó a suplicar juguetonamente.

El hombre solo la miró con algo de indiferencia.

-Por favor Jiren. No me hagas obligarte.- siguió jugando.

¿Obligarme? Pensó el hombre. ¿Cómo lo obligaría? Eso no se puede hacer ¿O sí?

-Sonríe Jiren, sonríe para mí.- dijo la chica juguetonamente mientras le pinchaba suavemente el estómago.

Eso hiso que Jiren reaccionara y se encogiera un poco riendo nerviosamente. Sostuvo las muñecas de Kara con ambas manos para frenar la sensación irritante de cosquilleo.

-Eso no se vale.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es válido para ti?- preguntó pícaramente.

Jiren la sorprendió, respondiendo con un beso. Uno suave, tierno y sincero.

Kara solo se quedó congelada ante ese gesto, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Pero luego, se relajó y le correspondió el beso.

 **Canción: solo para ti - Camila**

 **Eres todo lo que pedí  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir**

 **Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí**

 **Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**

 **Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Sólo para ti**

 **Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti**

 **Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Sé que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti  
Oh  
Es junto a ti**

 **Eres todo lo que pedí  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí**

Fue corto. Cuando se separaron, avergonzado, Jiren miró a otra parte tímidamente. Nunca había hecho algo así. No sabía por qué lo había hecho; solamente sintió deseos de hacerlo y dejó llevar por el impulso.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el hombre, susurrando con timidez.

Kara sonrió tiernamente ante el aspecto avergonzado de Jiren. La verdad, no le había parecido ofensivo. Fue lindo.

-No te preocupes.- respondió, dirigiendo el rostro de su amado hacía ella para que la mirara. –Yo también te amo.- susurró con cierto brillo en la mirada.

Jiren sonrió tiernamente y luego la abrazó aun estando acostados en el césped.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo. Lo miró con ternura. Podía ver ese afecto sincero en su mirada.

Los días pasaban rápido. Ambos cada vez estaban más enamorados. Jiren cada vez lucía más feliz. Había cambiado totalmente.

 **Canción: a partir de hoy – Marco di Mauro y Mite Perroni**

 **A partir de hoy  
Tu mirada es mi reflejo  
El reflejo de mis sueños  
Cuando sueño como un beso  
Se transforma en un, te quiero  
Un te quiero de tu voz**

 **A partir de hoy  
Has cambiado lo que siento  
Siento que a cada momento  
Se desaparece el tiempo  
Cuando estoy contigo amor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo**

 **No hace falta más  
Que estar junto a ti  
Porque tengo el amor que me das  
Porque tú tienes todo de mi**

 **A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón  
A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mí, a partir de hoy**

 **A partir de hoy  
Te acompañan mis latidos  
Vas con mil en mis sentidos  
Y es que sé que estoy contigo  
Ya no hay nadie alrededor  
Sólo estamos tu y yo**

 **No hace falta más  
Que estar junto a ti  
Porque tengo el amor que me das  
Porque tú tienes todo de mi**

 **A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón  
A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mi**

 **El destino hizo un par casi perfecto  
Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores  
Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos**

 **A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón  
Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión  
Cada lugar, cada rincón  
Mi locura y mi razón  
A partir de hoy te digo que te amo  
Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño  
Es para ti todo mi amor  
Todo de mí, a partir de hoy**

En algún lugar del espacio, en el universo 11, dentro de una pequeña nave, la sayajin que había hecho tan miserable la vida de Jiren, sostenía una daga con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya viene siendo tiempo de buscarte, miserable idiota.-

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama y toei animation.

Sé que este capítulo también quedó corto pero el tiempo no me está favoreciendo. Paso muy ocupada (vida de adultos). Espero entiendan.

Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	12. Capítulo 12-carta de sinceridad

Capítulo 12: Carta de sinceridad

Jiren y Kara estaban de pie junto al río. Parecían serios.

Jiren sostenía una roca pequeña en su mano y miraba con determinación al otro lado del cauce.

-Lo harás bien.- le alentó Kara.

Jiren se relajó; bajó los hombros e inhaló profundamente. Mientras levantaba ligeramente su mano para lanzar la roca, esta comenzó a brillar suavemente de un tono rojizo.

La lanzó con la mayor delicadeza que había logrado aprender de Kara. Cruzó rápidamente el río y se fue a estrellar con la arena de la otra orilla.

Ambos se miraron con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí! – celebraba Kara, tomando de las manos a su novio y saltando de la alegría.

Jiren reía de su logro y por ver el entusiasmo de Kara.

-¡Lo lograste! Muy bien. – felicitó la chica, lanzándose a los brazos del hombre.

Comenzaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos. La emoción y entusiasmo se habían apagado. Sus miradas parecían decir muchas cosas pero sobre todo "te amo".

Un beso finalizó la conversación de miradas mudas.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambos siguieron mirándose con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Ven con migo.- dijo Jiren, llevándola entre sus brazos aún.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kara graciosamente.

-¿Recuerdas que sé volar?-

-Sí.- respondió curiosamente.

-Te enseñaré a volar.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no sé volar?-

-Lo noté desde hace mucho tiempo.- se burló el hombre.

-Eso no es gracioso.- comenzó a reír la chica. –Nadie me ha enseñado ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda entonces?-

Jiren se rio y luego, sin previo aviso, despegó con rapidez, sosteniendo a su novia entre sus brazos.

Kara no esperaba salir volando tan de repente. Su reacción fue aferrarse al pecho del hombre. Cuando asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a contemplar como el paisaje se alejaba.

-¡Estamos volando! ¡Jiren, volamos! – exclamó alegremente. –Es hermoso.- susurró.

Jiren sonrió pasivamente.

Kara comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar el vuelo. Tanto que soltó el pecho de su amado y extendió los brazos al aire. Tal cual pájaro entre las corrientes de viento.

Ahora Jiren solo sostenía a Kara de la cintura, mientras ella extendía sus brazos ante la inmensa selva. Sin decir nada, le tomó su mano izquierda y la soltó de su cadera, dejándola extenderse hacia su derecha.

Kara se asustó al sentir que la soltó de la cintura. Y trató de agarrarse con ambas manos de la mano de Jiren.

-Tranquila. Confía en mí.- respondió el hombre.

Kara lo miró a los ojos aún asustada. Y luego de ver la seguridad que reflejaba Jiren, sonrió tiernamente y se comenzó a relajar.

Ambos volaban ahora; tomados de las manos. Era muy satisfactorio sentir el viento colarse entre los mechones de pelo.

Llegaron a un lugar hermoso casi a las orillas de la selva. Grandes puños de tierra con vegetación encima, flotaban dispersos en el aire. Grandes cascadas de agua se desbordaban de las enormes islas y desaparecían en una ligera llovizna en el aire.

Ambos se dirigieron justo donde una de esas cascadas se transformaban en el triste aliento de una nube. Se podía sentir la gran humedad helada en el ambiente lleno de neblina transparente.

Luego subieron un poco más hasta lograr aterrizar sobre la isla.

Ambos reían como la vez que corrieron entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Eso fue asombroso.- dijo Kara, dejándose caer suavemente de rodillas sobre el césped.

Jiren repitió la acción de la chica.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes mucho frio?- preguntó Kara.

-Estoy bien.- respondió aun sonriendo.

Kara se tranquilizó después de su respuesta. Se dejó caer de espalda sobre el césped.

-Nunca había podido llegar hasta aquí. Es genial.- dijo alegremente.

Jiren también se dejó caer al césped. Estaba muy tranquilo. Cerró los ojos e incluso se podía ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente, sintió un enorme ki que se acercaba rápidamente. Un ki muy poderoso y familiar. Se levantó con una mirada muy seria, mirando al cielo.

-¿Tú también estas sintiendo ese ki?- preguntó Kara, sentada junto a él.

Jiren no respondió. Se puso de pie aun analizando la procedencia de dicho ki.

-¿Jiren?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Cuando Jiren se percató de quién se trataba, su mirada cambió totalmente. Volteó a mirar a Kara, que ahora estaba de pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró la chica aún más nerviosa.

Jiren tenía una cara de miedo. La misma expresión que ella podía ver cuando él tenía pesadillas.

-Baja tu ki.- dijo Jiren seriamente, empujando a Kara hacía los matorrales.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- interrogaba la chica con nerviosismo.

-Solo baja tu ki.- respondió, mientras guiaba a Kara a esconderse entre la maleza.

Ambos mantenían el ki lo más bajo posible. Kara podía sentir los latidos fuertes y acelerados del corazón de Jiren. Parecía muy, muy asustado. Sabía que eso lo estaba traicionando para mantener el ki bajo; Estaba muy nervioso.

Jiren no perdía la vista del cielo. Y cada vez se le dificultaba más mantener su ki bajo.

La reacción del hombre estaba comenzado a asustar a Kara. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

Una pequeña nave comenzó a hacerse visible en el cielo. Lo que aclaró todas las dudas de la chica. Era la misma nave que dejó a Jiren en Pandora.

-Hay no.- susurró Kara. -¿Es ella? ¿La demonio?- preguntó Kara.

-Sí…- respondió el hombre con la voz casi quebrada.

La nave fue acercándose hasta que aterrizó en un terreno amplio debajo de las grandes islas.

Ambos guerreros podían ver todo desde el sitio en que se encontraban.

La sayajin más vieja salió de su nave tratando de rastrear el ki de Jiren.

Cuando Kara vio a la mujer, se formó un fuerte nudo en su estómago; sentía que iba a desmayar de la fuerte impresión de ver quién era la enemiga mortal de su novio.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Kara.

De repente, la mujer volteó a mirar justo hacia donde ellos estaban. Sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Mierda…- dijo Kara al ver la acción de la sayajin más vieja. Había descuidado su ki al enterarse de quien se trataba.

De repente, Jiren calló defensivamente delante de Kara. Ahora su ki se había aumentado mucho más de lo habitual.

-Ahí estas.- dijo la sayajin vieja con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.- respondió Jiren, con un tono amenazante.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de lastimar a mi propia hija?- se burlaba.

Jiren apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Sabes que no me importa ella.- respondió la mujer con desprecio. –Por mí, que se pudra.- se burló enfermizamente.

-Mamá…- susurró Kara con una enorme tristeza al oír sus palabras.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó furiosamente el hombre mientras extendía su aura roja a su rededor. Luego se dejó llevar volando en dirección del demonio.

La sayajin más vieja sonrió y comenzó a rodearse de un aura púrpura oscuro. Y despegó para atacar a Jiren.

Jiren lanzó un gran golpe hacia ella, pero lo detuvo con facilidad.

-¡Maldita!- gritó con furia mientras sus ojos brillaron. Con su mirada lanzó cientos de golpes invisibles hacia ella. Pero seguía sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Ingenuo.- dijo la sayajin más vieja lanzando uno solo de sus gopes.

Lanzó a Jiren al pie de otra isla como si fuera un muñeco.

-Pensé que por fin lograría convertirte en la máquina de matar en la que yo me he convertido ¡En un demonio!- decía la figura purpura de ojos rojos mientras se acercaba al hombre malherido entre las rocas. –Él te necesita al igual que a mí; a ambos. Pero te necesita con el mismo poder que yo.- luego miró a Kara, que observaba todo con pánico desde el mismo lugar en el que había quedado.

 **Canción: carta de sinceridad – Porta**

 **¿A ti de pequeño no te dijeron que creyeras?  
¿Qué de mayor podías ser quien tú quisieras?  
Estás ahí quién seas, pues dime algo  
Dime si la vida es una prueba y si no me salgo  
Deshice el avión de papel y escribí  
Cada detalle que quiero cambiar por mí  
Porque ya está bien de confesar y mentir  
Porque ya está bien de suicidarme en cada canción por ti  
No soy tan valiente como oyes en canciones  
Estoy asustado tacho mis oraciones  
Tengo miedo sin seguridad  
He sido el tonto de la clase al que todos trataban mal  
¿Qué miras? ¿Qué quieres?  
La vida me ha enseñado a ser así, pero no pregunta si así lo prefieres  
Cuarta copa, he notado que cuando uno crece ve más cosas  
Pero también se ciega más de otras  
En vez de vivir lo llamaría morir**

 **Poco a poco con el tiempo, ¿no es así?  
Protesto señoría, tengo pruebas  
Y es que hace tiempo que no tropiezo con piedras nuevas  
Ya no soy el de antes, ni tampoco el que quiero ser  
Viviendo al margen de soñar con un tal vez  
Y vuelvo a escribirte para meterte bulla  
Porque estoy cansado de mandarte cartas y no recibir la tuya  
De pequeño me dijiste que creyera  
De mayor que cerrara los ojos y me fuera  
¿Estás ahí quien quiera que seas? Pues dime algo  
Dime si la vida es una prueba y si no me salgo. ¡Vamos!**

 **Dímelo, te escucharé, admitiré que tengo medio pie dentro de tu puerta  
Y te suplicaré que la dejes abierta**

 **Y en el fondo nadie me conoce y tú tampoco lo haces  
He tenido malos roses, por eso yo uso disfraces  
De qué coño te quejas si tú me hiciste así  
Y me paraste cuando intente alejarme de ti  
Me enseñaste a desconfiar, a ser valiente  
Así que me pare a pensar un día y decidí hacerte frente  
Cuenta cuantas veces me has dejado vació y ausente  
Un chico frío al que le cuesta bastante abrirse a la gente  
No demuestras sentimientos aunque se muera de ganas  
Y si fuera por él muchos días ni saldría de la cama  
Vente que te lo diré a la cara  
Que tienes contra mí, yo era feliz antes de que te lo llevaras  
Y ahora me levanto aparentándolo, ocultando el dolor  
Intentando encontrar algo que perdí en mi interior  
Y creo que me lleno de cosas solo para ser bulto  
Vivo en una cueva oculto vida, claro que te culpo  
Aunque yo tampoco tengo las manos limpias del todo  
Ya que tropecé y las apoye de una vez sobre el lodo  
Es una carga llevar esta apodo**

 **Me hiciste duro y tan frágil como un diamante  
Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes  
¿Y ahora me vas a pedir que cambie? ¿Tú cambiaras algo?  
Dime si eres una prueba y yo decidiré si salgo  
Si sigo, permitiendo que me uses como embargo  
Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo poco que valgo**

 **Dímelo, te escuchare, admitiré, que tengo medio pie dentro de tu puerta  
Y que suplicare que la dejes abierta**

–Fue ella ¿Verdad?- comenzó reírse retorcidamente. –Ella fue quien intervino en tu transformación.- cambió de dirección hacia ella. Preparaba un ataque directo hacia Kara.

Kara reaccionó poniéndose de pie pero al recordar que era su madre, se petrificó.

-¡Kara!- gritó Jiren tremendamente asustado.

La demonio se distrajo lo suficiente como para no ver que Jiren se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

La embistió con furia, haciéndola chocar contra otra de las islas y deteniendo el ataque hacia Kara. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella para no dejarla contra atacar. Preparó otro enorme golpe pero justo cuando lo iba a descargar contra el cuerpo de la demonio, sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho. Miró hacía abajo para encontrarse con una enorme daga clavada cerca de su pecho.

Su aura roja se desvaneció y comenzó a toser sangre.

-Eres un inútil.- habló la mujer, despectivamente. Sacó la navaja del cuerpo de Jiren, haciéndolo toser sangre otra vez.

El hombre comenzó a caer desde la enorme altura en la que estaba. Sentía que se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

-¡Jiren!- Gritó Kara. Sin pensarlo, se dejó caer al vacío aun sin saber si realmente podía volar o no. Lo detendría antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Logró alcanzarlo y sujetarlo de los hombros. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era volar y aterrizar suavemente.

Mientras hacia el intento de jalarlo hacia arriba para no estrellarse contra el suelo, su cabello se tornó rubio y aún más largo de lo usual, reventando su coleta. Expulsando un aura blanca, logró frenar en el aire. Una vez hecho, comenzó a descender lentamente.

Puso a Jiren en el suelo cuidadosamente. La sangre emanaba colosalmente desde la herida y los hilos de sangre se lucían descendiendo desde su boca.

-Jiren, tranquilo. Aquí estoy.- le susurraba la chica mientras él hacía intentos vanos de levantarse. –Ahora yo seré quien se enfrente a esa demonio.- dijo, levantándose para continuar con la pelea.

Continuará…

DBS no me pertenece, es de toey y de Akira Toriyama.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Si tienen dudas pueden consultarlas en los reviews y yo trataré de responderlas en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	13. capítulo 13-Kara, super saiyajin blue

Capítulo 13: Kara, súper saiyajin blue.

-Ahora es mi turno de pelear.- dijo Kara, poniéndose de pie.

-Kara, por favor, no lo hagas.- comenzó a suplicar el hombre, tratando de levantarse. –No te vallas. Yo puedo continuar…-

Kara se arrodilló junto a él.

-Mírate, no puedes…- respondió Kara con un nudo en la garganta. –deja que yo lo intente. Sé que puedo.-

-Kara…- comenzó a sollozar y al mismo tiempo a toser sangre de nuevo.

-Confía en mí.- susurró la chica. Se levantó y aún transformada en súper saiyajin tres, alzó vuelo, directo hacia su malvada madre.

La figura purpura de la demonio ahora estaba volando entre las islas de tierra flotante. La esperaba. Sentía curiosidad del poder de su hija.

-Eres una malnacida.- dijo Kara con furia. Luego se lanzó al ataque sobre ella.

La tipa del aura poderosa la detuvo fácilmente. Le devolvió un golpe, justo como lo hizo con Jiren, y la mandó a estrellarse contra una de las islas.

-Kara…- apenas podía decir Jiren. Trató de levantarse una vez más pero se sentía muy débil e impotente como para lograrlo. Comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre una vez más y calló al suelo casi inconsciente. Mientras el pozo de sangre crecía cada vez más y más.

Kara se puso de pie. Aún transformada en súper saiyajin, tratando de divisar a su enemiga.

-¿Crees que tú vas a poder vencerme?- se burló la demonio.

Ella volaba, observando patéticamente a su desperdicio de hija.

Kara se limpió la boca con su muñeca izquierda, en señal de desafío.

-Logré vencer a su maestro. ¿Qué evitará que te asesine a ti también?- continuó burlándose.

-Yo soy muy diferente. Yo lucho de una manera distinta.- respondió con repudio.

Aunque no se podía ver, la demonio detrás de su aura purpura, sonreía irónicamente.

Kara cerró los ojos y comenzó a bajar los hombros y calmar su respiración.

Las pequeñas piedras, hojas y palos comenzaron a levantarse en su rededor. Su cabelló más largo y rubio comenzó a tornarse de un color azul.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó con furia, terminando su nueva transformación.

Su cabello ahora de color azul y del tamaño que lo solía tener todo el tiempo. Un aura celeste translucida, la rodeaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo con asombro la demonio. A lo que luego sonrió con complacencia.

Sin más que esperar, se dejó caer de pique, como un águila sobre su presa, hacia Kara.

Le descargo tres o cuatro golpes sobre ella.

Kara retrocedió con cada uno de los golpes, tratando de contenerlos, lo cual era inútil; hasta que calló de rodillas.

La saiyajin más vieja preparó otro golpe para acabar con su distracción, pero fue sorprendida al sentir de repente un ligero golpe de ki sobre su estómago. Parecía insignificante pero, de repente, sintió como si todo quemara dentro de ella, haciéndola perder su aura y quedar en su forma base.

Se miró las manos con sorpresa y luego fijó la mirada hacia Kara.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó con rabia.

Kara sonrió satisfactoriamente, se puso de pie y luego respondió:

-Te dije que luchaba de una forma diferente.-

Luego la atacó, aprovechando que estaba en su forma base aún. La comenzó a cerrar en golpes.

La saiyajin más vieja se cubría con los antebrazos.

Kara comenzó a incrementar su aura y conforme lograba hacer retroceder vagamente a su enemiga, empezó a hacer golpes en el aire, como un boxeador en entrenamiento. Los latigazos de ki blanco se desprendían de cada uno de sus movimientos sobre la nada y chocaban contra la debilitada demonio.

Aprovechó para hacer su bola de ki silenciosa y dejarla estrellar una vez más contra la enemiga.

-Aaaaaargghh.- se quejó la saiyajin más vieja, cayendo de rodillas.

-Eres una maldita.- dijo con enojo, sacando su afilada daga de su escondite. –Terminaré con tigo.- se levantó con furia, con la intención de repetir la estocada que había hecho contra Jiren.

Pero Kara ya sabía que traía un arma consigo y que la usaría en contra de ella, sin duda alguna. Ya lo había visto suceder con Jiren.

Preparó un ataque del silencio una vez más y justo antes de que su enemiga le clavara la daga, la detuvo, sosteniéndola de su muñeca y descargando su ataque sobre su abdomen otra vez.

-Aaaaaarggghh.- volvió a gritar dolorosamente. Soltando la daga y volviendo a caer de rodillas.

Kara tomó la navaja y miró a su enemiga.

La saiyajin más vieja creyó que ahora ella sería apuñalada a muerte.

-Kara, hija…- comenzó a suplicar. –No serías capaz de asesinar a tu madre ¿Verdad?- la estaba chantajeando. –Yo solo estaba equivocada. Realmente no quería hacerte daño, hija.-

Kara se acercó con la daga en la mano, la miró de nuevo y luego miró a su madre. Con una expresión de furia levantó la mano con la cuchilla.

La debilitada demonio cerró los ojos, esperando la estocada a muerte pero no sucedió.

Kara arrojó la daga al vacío. No la quería más cerca de ella.

-Cuando nos abandonaste aquí, entendí que no te importaba y asumí que no existirías más para mí. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que fue aprender a sobrevivir en este miserable planeta? ¿Al menos sabes el daño que me hiciste?- reclamó Kara.

-No lo entiendes; él fue quien me obligó a actuar así.- se comenzó a justificar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo que mencionas?- le gritó sin paciencia.

-Magnack, Dios de la destrucción del universo diesi ocho.- escupió con rudeza. –Él me amenazó de matarte a ti si no lo obedecía. Por eso te abandoné.-

Kara se quedó inmóvil. Estaba impresionada.

-Ceno sama lo eliminó junto con todo su universo, al darse cuenta que Magnack planeaba emboscarlo, asesinarlo y ser el ser más poderoso del multiverso. Algo pasó y ahora está vivo de nuevo. Me buscó y quiere a Jiren como su esclavo también. Está preparando un súper ejército para acabar con Ceno sama y toda su legión de ángeles.-

-Basta de acabar con la vida de inocentes, mamá.- respondió con repudio.

-No puedo. Él me lo ordena.- luego de decir eso, se levantó furiosamente aprovechando que Kara tenía la guardia baja. La tomó de la cabeza, con la intención de absorber su energía y matarla.

Kara reaccionó rápido y le volvió a descargar una bola de energía silenciosa contra su pecho. Haciéndola soltar su agarre y caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo demonio. – dijo Kara con tristeza. –No me queda de otra…-

Preparó una última bola de energía silenciosa y la apuntó justo en la cabeza de su enemiga.

-Deja de molestar a Jiren.- y descargó el ataque.

-¡Aaarrrghh! ¡Aaaaaaarghhhgg! – gritó y gritó mientras la sangre salía de sus oídos y de su nariz, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Kara se acercó. Mirando que aún estaba viva, la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró a la orilla de la isla.

Podía oír como los residentes del planeta habían detectado su batalla. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente sobre grandes helicópteros y tanques de guerra. La chica sonrió.

-Yo no voy a ser quien acabe con tigo.- respondió, jalándola hacia unos arbustos y ocultándola ahí. –Espero que tengas muy buena suerte y logres sobrevivir como lo hice yo.-

Después de todo, seguía siendo su madre y muy en el fondo, la amaba.

Luego partió volando rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Jiren.

-Jiren, aquí estoy, lo logramos Jiren.- dijo mientras terminaba de aterrizar y acercarse. Volviendo a su forma base.

El pozo de sangre era enorme y Jiren parecía inconsciente.

-¿Jiren?- se agachó para verlo mejor.

El hombre entre abrió los ojos y la miró. La tomó del brazo con un débil agarre.

-Está bien, ya estoy aquí. Ya no hay peligro.- le consoló Kara.

Jiren comenzó a toser sangre de nuevo y a entrar en pequeños lapsos de inconsciencia.

Kara observó más profundamente el daño de la herida y empalideció al enterarse de la gravedad de esta.

-Yo…- tartamudeó la chica. –Yo no puedo curar esta herida.- comenzó a sollozar. –Es muy profunda.-

Sintió como Jiren apretó más su agarre. Él la miraba con serenidad, como si dijera "todo está bien, no importa ahora".

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas al sentirse tan impotente, viendo como la vida se daba a la fuga del cuerpo herido del hombre.

Los helicópteros se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Ese sonido hizo llamar la atención de Kara. Quien se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y determinadamente, levantó la mirada, divisando la nave en que llegó su enemiga.

-Resiste, te sacaré de aquí.- dijo Kara, preparándose para levantar a su pareja.

Lo logró llevar a rastras hasta la nave y lo colocó en uno de los asientos.

-No te duermas; Mantente con migo.- le dijo Kara.

Jiren asintió débilmente.

Kara se sentó en el asiento del piloto y analizó cómo funcionaba la nave. Luego de pensar por un periodo corto, comenzó a actuar.

La logró encender y levantar. La comenzó a dirigir hacia la atmósfera con la intención de llegar al planeta donde Jiren vivió los últimos años y buscar ayuda. Ella tenía una vaga idea de donde se ubicaba este.

Al llegar a la zona más alta que las grandes islas flotantes, los residentes en sus poderosas máquinas los divisaron y comenzaron a disparar en contra de ellos.

Con grandes esfuerzos, Kara logró esquivar una minoría de tiros hasta que logró salir a través de la fina atmósfera.

Volteó a mirar a Jiren. Ahora estaba inconsciente por completo y un pequeño charco de sangre goteaba desde su herida hasta el piso.

-Resiste por favor…- suplicó.

Continuará…

DBS no me pertenece, es de toey y de Akira Toriyama.

Magnack es un personaje inventado por mí. Al igual que los demás dioses de la destrucción, su nombre está basado en un tipo de licor (armagnac) y su diseño será publicado en mi página de Facebook (Sari Lilliana, la escritora) en cuanto mi amiga y yo lo terminemos de diseñar.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	14. capítulo 14 - pride trooper

Capítulo 14: Pride trooper

Una hora duró el viaje aproximadamente; a velocidad máxima. Kara era sumamente inteligente y entender el sistema de manejo de la nave fue fácil para ella. Cruzaron por las cercanías de varios planetas. Hasta que ella divisó el planeta Tiphay, o al menos eso creyó. No estaba muy segura si el correcto.

No sabía con exactitud como aterrizar la nave. Lo improvisaría. La atmósfera golpeó y la nave comenzó a perder el control. Kara hacía todo lo posible para mantener la nave estable. Era casi imposible. No se percató que tan cerca estaba del suelo realmente. De repente se le apareció a pocas millas de distancia. Trató con toda su voluntad de mantener la nave recta pero siempre tuvo un aparatoso aterrizar.

La nave quedó semienterrada en el suelo.

Kara volteó a mirar a su compañero herido. Parecía no haberse lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

La sangre continuaba cayendo gota tras gota al piso. Y Jiren cada vez lucia más pálido.

Kara se acercó para verlo mejor. Seguía inconsciente, estaba helado, tal vez por la pérdida de sangre. Ella sabía que esa condición lo afectaría aún más.

No se quedó mucho tiempo. Se levantó y salió de la nave para tratar de divisar algún detalle de civilización en rededor.

Habían caído en una especie de desierto. Las plantas eran escasas y todo era seco de color rojizo.

Se alzó en vuelo para tener una vista más amplia pero el desierto parecía interminable.

Tal vez no había aterrizado en el planeta correcto. ¿Cómo saberlo? No tenía certeza de si al menos este planeta estaba habitado.

Miró a la nave en su patético estado y corrió hacia ella.

Comenzó a apartar tierra con las manos lo más rápido que podía. Necesitaba sacar la nave para volver a alzar vuelo y buscar ayuda en otra parte. No estaba logrando su objetivo; necesitaba tiempo y de eso era lo que más carecía. Comenzó a desesperarse y a idear nuevas formas de desatorar la nave.

Comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de energía contra la masa de tierra. Lo estaba logrando pero entonces, encontró una situación inesperada. El tanque de combustible estaba roto.

El combustible de color azul brillante se estaba derramando a velocidades exageradas sobre la arena ceca que absorbía el líquido como esponja.

-No, no, no…- comenzó a reclamar la chica con desesperación.

Así no iría a ningún lado.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Su compañero estaba perdiendo la vida y ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Todo lo que se había esforzado, y ver como el ser que más le importaba en este mundo se iba cruelmente. Se sentía impotente, tan impotente que al mismo tiempo, la rabia nacía de su ser. Eso nunca fue justo; ni para ella, ni mucho menos para él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas.

-Esto no puede acabar así…- comenzó a reclamar a la nada. – ¡No es justo!- gritó con enojo mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin nivel tres. Creó una bola de ki infernalmente grande y poderosa y la envió a estrellar contra una gran duna de arena, haciendo volar toda la tierra roja por los aires. -¡Él no se merece esto! Merece una oportunidad más donde pueda ser feliz…- comenzó a llorar abiertamente, cayendo de rodillas y perdiendo su transformación.

No había entendido cómo fue que se dejó llevar por la ira. Cómo fue que logró preparar un ataque tan destructivo. No sabía que tenía tanto poder detrás del enojo. Entonces, comenzó a comprender la forma en que Jiren se había vuelto tan poderoso; la manera de usar el ki de su compañero. No se sentía nada bien; dolía usar ese poder de esa forma; dolía en cuerpo y en alma.

Jiren seguía perdiendo sangre y helándose cada vez más. Cada vez, su ki se debilitaba más y más y el frío comenzaba a dar sus efectos. Temblaba débilmente, sumido en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Kara entró junto a él. Seguía llorando. Se arrodilló y le tomó la mano.

-Lo siento… ya no puedo hacer nada. Perdóname…- se disculpaba mientras lloraba en su mano.

La reacción del hombre fue prácticamente nula. Su ki a penas se podía sentir.

Kara solo se quedó aferrada a su mano. Lo acompañaría hasta que se fuera por completo.

Lloraba silenciosamente mientras la impotencia la comía por dentro. El odio hacia su madre comenzó a alimentarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cada vez entendía aún más a Jiren y su dolor y miedo.

Ahora que lo comprendía, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había hecho él para soportar tanto? Fue el ser más valiente que conoció jamás; y al mismo tiempo tan frágil. Era de quien se había enamorado y eso era lo que dolía tanto y hacía tan difícil esta situación. Hubiera dado hasta lo imposible por él. Si tan solo tuviera una última oportunidad; solo una…

De repente, un par de Ki se hicieron sentir. Eran potentes y poderosos y se acercaban a una velocidad abrupta.

Kara se puso de pie, con determinación. Defendería a su compañero hasta el último momento. No permitiría que le volvieran hacer daño en lo que le quedaba de tiempo.

Salió de la nave transformada en súper saiyajin nivel tres. Estaba lista para cual quiere ataque que intentaran.

Dos figuras se acercaban volando. Poco a poco se volvían más nítidas y divisibles ante la vista de Kara.

Se comenzó a preparar, hiso una pose de defensa pero en el justo momento en que por fin los distinguió, su posición se volvió nula.

Dos hombres; uno delgado, de piel violeta y grandes orejas y otro de gran tamaño, de piel marrón y un enorme bigote blanco; pero sobre todo, con ese uniforme tan familiar.

Ambos aterrizaron con precaución a una distancia considerada de la chica. Habían visto la destrucción de la duna de arena.

Kara los miraba quietamente con una expresión de idiotez. "Esos uniformes, son iguales al de…" pensaba.

-Ustedes deben de conocerlo.- susurró tímidamente.

Dispo y Toppo comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a ella. No sabían si realmente era una amenaza o no.

-Necesito su ayuda.- dijo Kara casi histérica. –¡Necesitamos de su ayuda…!-

Dispo y Toppo se quedaron observándola con duda. Actuaba muy extraño.

Kara se transformó en su forma base y corrió hacia ellos. Expresaba alegría pero al mismo tiempo preocupación. Parecía una loca.

-Está herido… los necesitamos ahora.- dijo Kara con aspecto más serio.

Los dos soldados del orgullo entendieron entonces, que la chica realmente no era una amenaza sino más bien, una víctima que pedía ayuda. No les importó preguntar quién era, cuántos venían con ella y sobre todo, quién los había atacado. La siguieron para darles la ayuda que solicitaban con tanta desesperación.

Kara entró a la nave, seguida de ambos guerreros del orgullo.

-No sé ni donde estamos pero hice lo posible para tratar de salvarlo…- decía Kara mientras continuaba entrando.

Toppo iba delante de su compañero de equipo. Seguía atentamente a la desesperada chica. Cuando entraron en la nave, vio a la persona que los necesitaba. Su impresión fue muy marcada.

-¡Jiren!- dijo Toppo con sorpresa.

Dispo se asomó detrás del enorme tipo con la misma expresión.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó Toppo mientras se acercaba al joven herido y lo examinaba rápidamente.

-Venimos del planeta Pandora…- respondió la chica detrás de él. –Está muy mal…-

El hombre del bigote divisó la sangre que corría hasta el suelo y luego la siguió con la mirada hasta la herida. Entonces entendió la verdadera gravedad del caso.

-Tengo que llevármelo ahora.- dijo, recogiéndolo entre sus enormes brazos. –Dispo, cuida de la joven.- ordenó mientras salía de la nave.

-Yo voy a ir con él.- interrumpió Kara. Tenía una mirada seria y determinada.

Toppo, al ver la mirada de la chica, accedió a que lo siguiera.

Toppo volaba rápidamente adelante, con su amigo en brazos. Muy de cerca, Dispo y Kara lo seguían.

Él podía sentir lo débil que cada vez se ponía su amigo. Cada vez estaba más helado y su ki seguía apagándose.

 _Flashback:_

 _El día en que Vermounth trajo a Jiren a las tropas del orgullo, tuvo una reunión con él._

 _-Observa muy bien al muchacho, Toppo.- decía Vermounth. –Es muy poderoso y debes aprender a controlarlo.-_

 _Toppo lo miró con duda._

 _-Escucha, es mucho más fuerte que tú pero necesita orientación; la que tú le darás.-_

 _Marcarita los miraba con una expresión de tristeza._

 _-¿Qué sucede con él?- preguntó Toppo._

 _-Digamos, que no mide el peligro que a veces puede correr y se sobre exige a sí mismo. No sabe cuándo detenerse. Tú lo guiarás y sobre todo lo cuidarás como si fuera tu hijo. No quiero que el mejor guerrero de este universo vaya a acabar consigo mismo.-_

 _-Sí señor pero ¿Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó Toppo._

 _-Ya no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando. Vámonos Marcarita.- respondió con las manos detrás de la cabeza._

 _Cuando el Dios de la destrucción se fue, fue a encontrarse con el nuevo recluta. El muchacho estaba sentado, mirando al infinito, ido en sus pensamientos. Parecía esconder sus sentimientos._

 _Aunque no supiera qué había ocurrido con él, notó que este reflejaba un dolor y vulnerabilidad ante el mundo que trataba de ocultar con dureza. Entendió que no solo necesitaba instrucción sino también necesitaba protección; protección ante la maldad espiritual._

 _Fin del flashback._

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Dejaré este capítulo hasta aquí para que no se haga tan largo. Además de que ya estoy en contra tiempo (muy, muy ocupada).

Estoy suponiendo que Jiren aún es un chico joven, al igual que Kara y Dispo y que Toppo es uno de los más viejos de los pride troopers. No sé si realmente es así pero yo lo estoy imaginando así.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviws y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	15. capítulo 15 - pride trooper, parte 2

Capítulo 15: Pride trooper, segunda parte.

El vuelo tardó veinte minutos aproximadamente. Toppo aterrizó de primero, frente a la base del orgullo. Entró rápidamente, pidiendo asistencia. Muy pronto los paramédicos estaban sobre su amigo.

Lo acostó sobre una camilla. Los médicos le comenzaron a colocar un pequeño aparato que medía los signos vitales, una mascarilla de emergencia en su cara; de esas que alguien va bombeando mientras lo estabilizan; y vías con diferentes líquidos en sus brazos.

Toppo nunca había visto a Jiren en un estado tan crítico. Ni si quiera cuando lo recogió del suelo después de ser derrotado por Frizer y Goku en el torneo de poder.

Muy pronto, comenzaron a llevárselo hacía la bahía médica para atenderlo.

Kara trató de ir detrás de él pero una gran mano la detuvo, justo en frente de ella.

-Es mejor que los dejes hacer su trabajo.- dijo Toppo. –No les vallas a estorbar.-

Kara no quitó la vista de su compañero sino hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Parecía desesperada y demasiado preocupada.

-Escucha niña, Jiren no se rinde tan fácil. Él va a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse con vida.- trató de consolar el hombre del bigote. –

Kara lo miró con ojos suplicantes y algo esperanzados.

-Ahora; siéntate aquí y cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Toppo, mostrándole un sofá.

Kara se sentó y mirando al suelo dijo:

-Mi nombre es Kara.-

Toppo miró a Dispo y le dijo:

-Dispo, prepara una habitación para Kara.-

El hombre delgado asintió y se fue.

Toppo tomó asiento junto a Kara, que no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

-Mi nombre es Toppo.- hiso una breve pausa y luego continuó. -¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Jiren?-

-Fue ella… la maldita demonio que lo atacó en su infancia. Ella lo apuñaló.- respondió con tristeza, aún con la mirada baja. –Esa malnacida no se cansa de hacerle daño.- añadió con enojo.

Toppo no supo qué responder. Se había formado un nudo en su garganta. Estaba sintiendo la misma tristeza que sintió en el momento de saber el pasado de Jiren en el torneo de poder, cuando Vermound contó su historia.

Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿cómo fue que Kara conocía el pasado de Jiren? Él jamás había hablado de su vida antes; ni si quiera con él. ¿qué había cambiado con su amigo?

Kara levantó la mirada, vidriosa por la desesperación y dijo:

-Jiren lo va a lograr ¿No es así? Él puede hacerlo ¿Verdad?- dijo casi sollozando.

Al parecer, para ella, Jiren era importante.

Toppo la miró pero no respondió nada. Solo se quedó callado; reservado al futuro.

Las horas pasaron. Kara esperaba en las afueras de la bahía médica. Se había negado a ir a otro lado que no fuera ese. No quería separase de su compañero.

Toppo sabía que un lazo fuerte se había logrado formar entre Jiren y esa chica. ¿Cómo fue posible? En los pocos años que el joven había estado con los pride troopers, nunca había forjado ningún lazo de amistad con nadie. ¿Por qué ahora permitió que Kara entrara en su vida?

Él se paseaba por las afueras de la bahía médica muy a menudo esperando noticias sobre su amigo.

Un médico salió y divisó a ambos en las afueras. Kara sentada sobre una silla y Toppo un poco más lejos, de pie. Ambos se acercaron casi de inmediato.

-El cuchillo logró perforar su pulmón derecho. Detuvimos la hemorragia pero…- pausó un momento. –Ya saben lo delicados y vulnerables que son los de su raza. Está en condición crítica.-

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Kara.

La chica entró en la habitación de luz tenue y pálida. Podía escuchar un par de máquinas que le ayudaban a mantenerse estable. Todo parecía tranquilo y algo apagado.

Luego vio a su amado durmiendo sobre una suave cama. Estaba sedado. Un respirador artificial hacía el trabajo de su pulmón herido. Estaba acostado de medio lado; hacia su izquierda, para dar espacio al catéter de su costado, que le habían colocado con el fin de drenar los líquidos que su pulmón herido acumulaba. Se veía tan frágil.

Kara se acercó lentamente hasta que tomó asiento junto a su cama.

-Aquí estoy Jiren.- susurró. –Trata de ser fuerte. No te rindas.-

Jiren dormía adoloridamente sobre una cama de sábanas blancas.

-Haru.- sonó una voz femenina.

-Haru…- llamó otra vez.

Jiren abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una silueta borrosa femenina.

-Haru… - llamó una vez más.

Por fin, Jiren entendió que lo llamaban pero con su antiguo nombre; el nombre que solo sus padres y Kara conocían. ¿Acaso era ella quien lo llamaba?

-Haru…- dijo esta vez más fuerte.

La imagen comenzó a verse nítida y quien encontró frente a él, era una mujer de su raza; de piel gris, ojos grandes, sin cabello pero una pañoleta cubriendo su cabeza desnuda, delgada y alta. Sonreía mientras le miraba a la cara.

-Haru…- susurró al darse cuenta que ya tenía su atención.

-¿Risa?- preguntó confundido.

La muchacha sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- preguntó Jiren con confusión.

Luego llegaron fragmentos de flashbacks a su memoria. Corrían demasiado rápido. La cara enfurecida de aquella maldita mujer; la daga en su costado; Kara luchando contra la demonio y luego ella a su lado, lloraba al verlo mientras le tomaba la mano; la frase "no te duermas, Jiren"…

La desesperación lo comenzó a invadir, al igual que las interrogantes: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde está Kara? ¿Por qué Risa estaba ahí?

Su respiración se estaba agitando y el sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su frente. Se sentía horrible.

Una mano cálida le comenzó a acariciar la frente. Era Risa que lo trataba de calmar.

-Shhssss…- hacía ese sonido mientras seguía acariciando su frente.

Jiren tomó suavemente su otra mano. Ahora, a pesar de estar sumamente confundido, se sentía más tranquilo. No le perdía la vista de sus ojos. La miraba con esa interrogante, ¿Por qué está aquí? La única posible respuesta era que estuviera a punto de morir o algo así y que se estaba encontrando con su difunta hermanita entonces.

-¿Estoy muriendo?- preguntó sin quitar aún la mirada.

Risa sonrió y respondió:

-Aun no tienes que venir.- sonrió una vez más. –Yo solo vine a verte porque me llamaste.-

Jiren se quedó atónito. ¿Qué quiso decir con que la había llamado?

-Si me vuelves a necesitar, solo llámame. Soy tu hermana y siempre estaré para ti.-

De repente, un fuerte mareo lo atacó. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y luego nada…

Abrió los ojos en el mismo lugar pero esta vez, su cuerpo estaba invadido de aparatos y le dolía aún más su cuerpo. Además, ahora Kara estaba a su lado y Risa se había ido.

-Jiren…- susurró Kara, tomando su mano, en la cual un pequeño aparatito prensaba su dedo y dentro brillaba una pequeña luz roja.

Él la miró con cansancio. No podía hablar, se sentía totalmente débil y sin fuerza. No tenía voluntad ni para mover un solo dedo.

-Hola…- susurró Kara con leve sonrisa.

Jiren se sentía más tranquilo con su única familia a su lado; se sentía seguro y a salvo, como llegó a sentirse un tiempo antes de que esa demonio los atacara.

Estaba somnoliento y extremadamente cansado. Solo quería dormir.

Kara notó el cansancio en su mirada somnolienta y agotada, a lo que sonrió con ternura.

-Descansa, yo voy a estar aquí.- volvió a susurrar.

Poco a poco, el hombre se fue quedando dormido. Se notaba tranquilo mientras dormía.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó mientras dormía. Estaba totalmente perdido, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué fecha era ahora. Solo sabía que estaba dejándose sentir débil y frágil por primera vez en años; todavía era un niño la última vez que se permitió descansar totalmente.

Kara seguía a su lado. Ella no lo había abandonado, no lo había dejado solo. Había añorado tanto sentir protección y seguridad junto a alguien.

Ella leía un libro. No se había percatado de que su compañero había despertado. Levantó la mirada y al verlo, sonrió.

-Hola…- susurró con alegría. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Jiren sonrió levemente como respuesta.

-Alguien quiere verte ¿Sabes?- dijo Kara, levantándose para ir a buscarle.

Muy pronto, volvió a entrar en la habitación, seguida por Toppo.

-Hola muchacho.- saludo con calidez. –Veo que estas mejorando.-

En un principio, Jiren se sintió algo sorprendido e incómodo pero luego comenzó a relajarse. No supo cómo responder ante el hombre de gran bigote. Su mirada y expresión eran de confusión y desorientación, lo que hizo reír a Toppo. Esperaba ver a un Jiren menos expresivo.

-¿Sabes en dónde estamos?- preguntó graciosamente.

Jiren negó aun con la misma expresión.

-Estas con los Pride troopers. Bienvenido a casa, amigo.-

¿A casa? Se preguntó Jiren. No vio la base como su casa antes; Siempre fue un lugar donde guardar sus escasas cosas. Su definición de "casa" era el lugar donde convivir con la familia. Había perdido la suya hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Los Pride Troopers nunca fueron una familia para él; lo hubiera deseando pero él solo no se permitió hacer algún lazo familiar con alguno de ellos. Tenía miedo. Pero todo fue diferente desde que conoció a Kara. Tal vez con ella, esta vez, se permitiese abrirse ante sus compañeros de equipo.

-Aún te queda mucho por recuperar, Jiren.- Toppo interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Tómate tu tiempo, por favor, no te exijas esta vez.-

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Decidí hacer ver a Jiren un poco frágil e incluso tierno. No sé si eso les gusta a ustedes pero es que desde que imaginé este fic, quise "humanizar" (como diría diesi siete) un poco más a mi personaje favorito. Creo que sería lindo verlo más tiernamente de vez en cuando.

Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	16. capítulo 16 - retornando

Capítulo 16: retornando.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Hacía una semana de haber llegado con los Pride Troopers de nuevo.

La recuperación de Jiren era muy lenta. Ya podía respirar solo pero con ayuda de un tanque de oxígeno. Aún pasaba sedado mucho tiempo. Las fiebres altas lo atacaron, debido a la fuerte infección de la cual, apenas se estaba comenzando a recuperar.

No permitió que lo visitaran; únicamente Kara y Toppo. No quería que los demás lo vieran tan débil y vulnerable.

Kara no se separaba de él en todo el día, aun cuando él solo dormía casi todo el tiempo. Y durante la noche, Toppo venía a tratar de convencerla de descansar y quedarse él pero la gran mayoría de veces, sus intentos eran fallidos. Simplemente se negaba a dejarlo solo. Ese lazo familiar que habían logrado, era más fuerte de lo que el hombre de bigote pensaba.

Jiren se había quedado dormido otra vez. Intentó con mucho esfuerzo mantenerse despierto para Kara; para que ella viera lo bien que estaba progresando y para que no se aburriera tanto de verlo dormir únicamente.

Kara sonrió tiernamente cuando se dio cuenta que su amado por fin, se había quedado dormido. Parecía un niño pequeño mientras dormía; tranquilo, despreocupado del mundo y confiando plenamente en la protección suya.

Toppo entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Miró a la chica sonriendo mientras observaba a su amado dormir. No pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Cómo estuvo hoy?- preguntó susurrando.

-No quería dormirse.- respondió Kara, también susurrando. –Está agotado.-

-¿Igual que tú?- susurró Toppo.

Kara negó con la cabeza.

-Ve a descansar. Yo me quedaré con él.- dijo el hombre.

-Toppo…-

-Sé que necesitas descansar, Kara. Yo no lo dejaré solo. Tú lo sabes.-

Con expresión de derrota, Kara accedió. Fue extraño, siempre se negaba. Realmente debía de estar cansada.

Pronto se fue y Toppo quedó custodiando al joven herido.

Jiren abrió los ojos pesadamente. Seguía en la bahía médica pero ningún aparato lo detenía cautivo a la cama. Kara no estaba ahí. Se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a la orilla. No sentía ningún dolor ¿Ya estaba mejor? Decidió entonces, salir de ahí y buscar a su amada.

Caminó descalzo hasta el patio trasero de la base. No había nadie en absoluto. Eso fue extraño.

Parecía ser de mañana. El sol brillaba cálidamente entre las hojas tiernas de los árboles y la brisa era muy fresca y agradable. Ahí se quedó de pie, disfrutando de la brisa.

Se percató que ahora no se le dificultaba en nada respirar. Al parecer estaba totalmente recuperado.

-Jiren…- sonó una voz conocida en su rededor.

Observó en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- volvió a sonar.

-¿Vermound?- preguntó aun buscándolo, pero seguía sin verlo.

-Jiren…- esta vez sonó junto a su oído. Eso hiso saltar al hombre.

El dios de la destrucción lo observo dudoso al ver esa reacción.

-¿Qué sucede con tigo?- preguntó.

-Na… nada.- respondió estúpidamente nervioso.

El payaso hiso una expresión de enfado y sin dar previo aviso, lo derrumbó con un golpe en la cara.

Jiren lo miró desde el suelo con confusión y temor al mismo tiempo, mientras se ponía su mano sobre el golpe.

-Eso pensé.- dijo Vermound con enojo. -¿Por qué demonios te ablandaste?- le gritó furioso.

Jiren aún lo miraba con confusión y miedo, como si fuera un niño.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Ahora quien va ser quien enfrente al demonio?-

-¿Qué?- susurró Jiren, confundido.

-Por tu culpa, todos moriremos. Incluso esa chica que tanto amas.- respondió Vermound sombríamente.

¿Cómo era que él sabía de ella? Pensó Jiren aún confundido.

La tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente y el cielo se oscureció entre nubes negras y relámpagos.

El payaso lo miró con seriedad y dijo:

-Ya está aquí.-

De repente un enorme agujero se abrió justo debajo de él, haciéndolo caer al vacío. Era eterno. Parecía no tener final.

-¡Jiren!- gritó Kara desde la superficie, siendo arrastrada bruscamente fuera de su vista por una sombra terrorífica muy oscura.

Jiren solo podía observar mientras caía por el vacío interminable.

-¡Kara!- gritó desesperadamente en el justo momento en que se estaba quedado sin poder respirar.

Jiren comenzó a moverse nerviosamente entre la cama en la que dormía.

Toppo lo notó casi de inmediato. Y se acercó para observarlo mejor. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

Comenzó a hacer sonidos ahogados y pequeños mientras continuaba haciendo esos pequeños saltos nerviosos. Su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar y comenzó a sudar.

Ahora Toppo estaba seguro, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Jiren… tranquilo.- trató de consolarlo.

-¡Aaaaghh!- gritó asustado mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. Con el movimiento, estaba aflojando el catéter y las vías con líquidos de sus brazos.

-Jiren, tranquilo…- dijo Toppo sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente contra la cama. –Está bien. Fue una pesadilla…-

Jiren continuaba forcejeando aterrado.

-Estas a salvo; estas a salvo…- continuó insistiendo Toppo.

Jiren comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco. Miraba asustado a Toppo que todavía lo sostenía, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

-Estas a salvo, hijo…- dijo Toppo aún conmovido, soltando su agarre.

Jiren lo miró ahora avergonzado. Trató de volverse para esconderse del hombre del bigote pero ahora le dolía enormemente su costado.

-No te muevas, muchacho.- dijo Toppo tratando de frenarlo. Le sostuvo del hombro para que dejara de lastimarse.

Jiren se estaba dando por vencido. El dolor era abrumador y aún estaba asustado y confundido. Además, ya Toppo lo acababa de ver llorar. Entonces, comenzó a llorar más abiertamente, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre.

Toppo se quedó sorprendido al verle llorar. Realmente había cambiado después de estar perdido por casi seis meses. ¿Eso lo había logrado Kara? ¿Kara logró ablandar al guerrero de piedra? Solo lo miró en silencio, sin quitar la mano de su hombro; ahora no lo sostenía sino que le daba apoyo.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó pasivamente.

Jiren negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas, sollozando aún, avergonzado.

-Está bien, muchacho.- dijo Toppo. –Creo que te hace bien expresarte y no reprimirlo.-

Jiren aún no se atrevía a mirarlo. Seguía avergonzado.

-¿Es por esto que no quieres ver a nadie?- preguntó Toppo.

Jiren no contestó. Solo se volvió a frotar la mano sobre su mejilla, secando sus lágrimas inexistentes.

Toppo entendió que esa era la razón. Simplemente, ya lo sospechaba.

-Escucha, ellos también se preocupan por ti; Quieren verte. Y estoy seguro que no les importará que seas más sentimental y cálido ahora.-

-Ellos no…- trató de decir pero simplemente no pudo; tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No qué? ¿No te han visto frágil?- cuestionó Toppo. –ya lo hicimos ¿y tú ni si quiera te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que no vimos tu desesperación y vulnerabilidad en el torneo de poder? Si algo me di cuenta ese día, es que eres tan frágil y sentimental como cual quiera de nosotros. ¿Quién fue el que te dio ánimo cuando ya te habías dado por vencido? ¿Crees que no noté tu mirada húmeda cuando Frizer te decía todo eso?-

Los ojos de Jiren se estaban humedeciendo de nuevo.

-Déjalos que conozcan quien eres realmente.- dijo Toppo.

Entonces Jiren asintió tímidamente.

Los días continuaron transcurriendo. Los demás comenzaron a interactuar con Jiren, aun cuando él trataba de ocultar su nuevo yo con ellos. El catéter fue removido y ahora no dependía de ninguna especie de máquina o instrumento médico. Había abandonado su alojamiento médico y ahora circulaba pasivamente por todo el lugar.

Ahora las cosas cambiaron. No podía entrenar aún y no podría hacerlo como lo hacía antes. Su pulmón se había atrofiado por completo, ahora solo dependía de uno de sus órganos y se agotaría demasiado rápido. Ya no sería el guerrero que superaba a los dioses, solo sería cual quiere Pride trooper ordinario. Eso lo había estado deprimido un poco.

Kara se había dado cuenta de eso, así que muy pronto continuó su entrenamiento con él, a su manera, la manera delicada y pasiva.

Pronto fueron visitados por Vermound y Marcarita. El dios payaso esperaba encontrarse con el mismo Jiren de antes pero no fue así. Eso lo decepcionó.

-¿Qué rayos pasó con tigo?- casi le gritó.

-Oiga, debería de estar contento de ver que aún puede luchar y entrenar.- le contestó Kara con algo de fastidio.

-Kara…- interrumpió Jiren, tomándola del hombro.

-¿Qué?- se volteó hacia él con aun más fastidio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Vermound.

Kara lo miró con sorpresa ¿acaso no sabía lo que le había ocurrido?

-Tiene un pulmón atrofiado. Le cuesta trabajo respirar en combate.- respondió.

-¿Es eso lo que ocurre, Jiren?- preguntó.

-Sí…- respondió con algo de desánimo y vergüenza.

El payaso sonrió estúpidamente pero complacido.

-En ese caso… Marcarita…- le gestó hacia ella para que interviniera.

Sin negarse, levantó su báculo y luego lo golpeó suavemente contra el suelo. Parecía no haber pasado nada.

-Ya está Jiren.- Dijo Marcarita con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraban con confusión.

-Ya ambos pulmones están funcionando.- respondió Vermound con fastidio.

Jiren sonrió mirándose a sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡A entrenar!- casi gritó el dios.

Toppo y Jiren luchaban uno contra otro. Vermound los había puesto a combatir para ver el progreso del gris.

-Justice flash. – dijo Toppo lanzando su mejor ataque contra Jiren. Normalmente él lo hubiera detenido sin ningún problema pero esta vez, algo era diferente.

El impacto lo arrolló dejándolo contra una pared de tierra.

-¡Jiren!- gritó Kara, corriendo hacia él.

-Jiren, lo siento. No sabía que no podías detener mi ataque.- se disculpó Toppo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó furioso Vermound. -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora?-

-Yo no lo sé…- respondió Jiren con algo de intranquilidad.

-Por favor Vermound, no lo exija tanto…- trató de conversar Kara cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó aún más furioso. -¿Cómo te atreves? De seguro tú has sido la culpable de que se ablande y se debilite tan estúpidamente.- la acusó. -¡Vete!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltada.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

DBS no me pertece, es de Akira Toriyama.

En la primera aparición de Vermound, es realmente la pesadilla que Jiren está teniendo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. La imagen del dios de la destrucción del universo diesi ocho ya está disponible en Facebook "Sari Lilliana, la escritora" por si la quieren ver. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	17. capítulo 17 - nuevas tecnicas

Capítulo 17: Nuevas técnicas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Kara con confusión.

-¡Que te vayas lejos! Deja de echar a perder a mi mejor guerrero.- Gritó Vermound muy furioso.

-Pero yo le prometí a Jiren…- decía Kara cuando fue interrumpida por el dios payaso:

-¡Vete! Si no quieres que destruya este planeta y todos los que lo habitan.- un aura purpura comenzó a resplandecer a su rededor. –Incluyendo a tus amigos.- dijo sombríamente.

Kara volteó a mirar a Toppo y Jiren, que estaban detrás de ella. Ambos la miraban con impotencia y hasta un toque de miedo. Después de todo, Vermound era un dios de la destrucción, era capaz de arrasar con planetas enteros a su antojo.

Kara no quería que le hicieran daño a nadie, mucho menos a tanta gente inocente. Tendría que obedecer las órdenes del dios.

Miró a los ojos a su amado, suplicaba que se quedara con él en una sola pero profunda mirada.

-¡Vete!- gritó aún más enojado el dios.

Kara volvió a mirar a Jiren. Ella tenía una expresión de culpa indescriptible. Sus ojos comenzaron a liberar lágrimas. Decididamente, la chica partió volando rápidamente, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Aun en el aire, Kara se secó las lágrimas con su brazo; y con una expresión de enojo e impotencia, continuó su camino a algún sitio cercano pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

En el momento en que Kara partió velozmente, Jiren trató de detenerla pero Vermound lo impidió, tomándolo fuertemente del hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó con furia, jalándolo fuertemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo.

-Kara…- susurró mientras la perdía de vista.

Luego, sin percatarse, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del dios de la destrucción. No se cubrió; no lo esperaba. Levantó la mirada solo para ver el rostro furioso de Vermound.

-A partir de ahora, yo seré quien te entrene. Y más te bale volverte igual de fuerte que antes…- le dijo con enojo.

Se alejó un poco más tranquilo, hacia donde estaba Marcarita.

-Vámonos Marcarita. Mañana comenzaré el entrenamiento.-

Toppo no se atrevió a mover un dedo. No quería llevarle la contraria al dios de la destrucción. Solo miró con tristeza cada hecho.

Una vez que Vermound y Marcarita se habían ido, trató de ayudar a Jiren a levantarse pero se negó con disgusto.

Jiren se sentó, con la mano puesta sobre su pómulo izquierdo, ya se estaba comenzando a hinchar por el golpe recibido. Aún estaba algo aturdido por lo sucedido. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Se sentía terrible; casi como las otras veces en que perdió a su familia.

Levantó la mirada y vio como la gran mayoría de los Pride Troopers observaban con confusión desde la distancia. En ese momento, Toppo le ofreció la mano para levantarse. No quiso recibir ese gesto. Ya se había visto bastante débil frente a los demás, y eso no le agradaba nada. Empujó con desagrado la mano de su amigo y se levantó con enojo. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó camino hacia su habitación.

Jiren cerró la puerta fuertemente. Caminó hacia la esquina y se recostó a la pared.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jiren lloraba como un niño envuelto en los brazos de su amada Kara._

 _-Te prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar.- susurró la chica._

…

 _Kara volteó a mirar a Jiren con un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Las lágrimas se asomaron en esa preciosa mirada que lo había conquistado hacía un tiempo atrás. Conteniéndose el llanto, partió rápidamente hacía los cielos. No miró a atrás. Ni si quiera para despedirse._

 _Fin del flashback._

Jiren se dejó caer arrastrado por la pared. Parecía mirar al infinito. Cuanto hubiera deseado detenerla. Pero si lo intentaba, todo el planeta hubiera sucumbido bajo la furia de Vermound; incluyendo a su amada Kara.

Súbitamente, Jiren rompió en un llanto silencioso. Otra vez estaba solo. Al menos esta vez, sabía que su única familia estaba viva.

 **Canción: que lloro – sin bandera**

 **Quédate un momento así  
No mires hacia mí  
Que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada  
Que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes  
Que no puedo hablar**

 **Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
Y es verdad un poco  
Tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico  
Lo que siento dentro  
No vas a entender  
Cuando me veas llorar**

 **Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer  
De pronto lo entendí  
Mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
Y me explicaba que  
El amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto  
En forma natural  
Lleno de fuego  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio  
Llega a su final**

 **Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

 **Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí  
Que no eras para mí**

 **Que lloro**

Kara no paró de llorar silenciosamente durante todo el camino. Aterrizó junto a la nave en la que ella y Jiren habían llegado. Era el único lugar que conocía donde podría resguardarse.

Entró en ella y encontró el pozo de sangre ceca en el piso. Esa sangre que su amado derramó cuando casi lo pierde.

-Prometí no abandonarte nunca…- comenzó a llorar nuevamente. –Lo siento Jiren…- dijo entre sollozos.

Los días pasaban lentamente. El entrenamiento era extremadamente pesado.

Vermound aún no estaba complacido. El gris no lograba alcanzar superarlo como antes; únicamente casi igualarlo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre con tigo? ¿Por qué ya no eres igual de fuerte?- reclamó Vermound, repeliendo un ataque por parte de Jiren. -¿En qué te logró cambiar esa chica?-

Jiren no contestó; solo lanzó otro ataque de golpes hacia el dios.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para volverte duro e impenetrable como antes?- dijo el payaso mientras detenía los golpes. -¿Matarla?- dijo con astucia.

-¡No la toques!- gritó con furia, encendiéndose un aura roja a su rededor.

Casi de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron de una manera severa y luego los golpes invisibles se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de Vermound.

El dios payaso trato de contener los golpes, aun así terminó contra el suelo. Se levantó con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Ira… eso es lo que activa tu poder.- dijo.

Jiren se detuvo en el aire al escuchar lo que dijo el dios.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jiren tomó una piedra pequeña y la lanzó con la intención de que callera al otro lado del río. No logró su objetivo._

 _-A veces, las cosas tienen que hacerse con delicadeza.- interrumpió Kara, detrás de él. Tenía una ligera sonrisa._

 _Fin del flashback._

"Yo olvidé por completo los entrenamientos de Kara, la delicadeza" pensó para sí mismo. "ese fue mi error al pelear contra la demonio"

-No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez.- dijo para sí.

Aterrizó ligeramente frente a treinta metros del dios de la destrucción.

-Ella no me ha debilitado; me ha enseñado una nueva forma de vivir y de luchar.- dijo con seriedad. Luego respiró hondo y formó una pequeña bola de energía en su mano derecha.

Vermound lo miró vacilante y con algo de burla.

Jiren contenía pasivamente la bola de energía casi blanca entre sus manos. La sostenía y suspendía entre ambas manos con tanta delicadeza como fuera posible para él. Luego la lanzó justo como había aprendido a lanzar la roca sobre el agua.

Así se fue por el suelo; deslizándose en forma de plato. Y justo cuando llegó frente a los pies de Vermound, hiso una explosión poco sonora, que acabó con al menos quince metros de tierra bajo sus pies. E hizo lanzar fuertemente al payaso hacia atrás.

Se elevó diez metros y luego se estrelló de espalda, contra el suelo.

Vermound se levantó un poco aturdido y confuso, haciendo muecas por el dolor.

-¿Qué rayos…?- preguntó aun con confusión.

Jiren sonrió victorioso.

-Ella y yo entrenábamos desde hace tiempo. Y eso es poco de lo que he aprendido.-

Vermound se quejó y dijo algunas palabras entre dientes que no se llegaron a entender. Estaba molesto.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.- dijo, yéndose a buscar a su ángel para irse a casa.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Jiren miró al cielo con nostalgia. Extrañaba demasiado a su amada.

Antes de que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, decidió tratar de meditar. Se sentó en el césped, debajo de un árbol y adquirió la posición usual para meditar.

-¿Haru?- otra vez sonó esa voz ahora familiar.

Jiren abrió los ojos y se encontró con Risa sentada junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me llamaste.- sonrió la chica, semejante a él.

Jiren bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Risa.

El hombre no contestó. A lo que la chica se quedó pensativa.

-¿Es por Kara? ¿La extrañas mucho?-

Jiren levantó la mirada con algo de asombro.

Risa se rio y respondió:

-Ya yo lo sabía. Puedo ver lo que piensas.-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Soy un alma en tu conciencia. Solo tú me puedes ver. Y al estar presente únicamente en tu conciencia, puedo ver todo lo que piensas y sientes.-

Jiren se quedó más tranquilo pero con muchas interrogantes.

-Ni si quiera sé cómo hice para llamarte.-

-Normalmente los vivos lo hacen mentalmente; sin percatarse, cuando están afligidos o desesperados.- respondió.

Entonces él recordó que estaba meditando. De seguro ahí la había llamado.

-¿Por qué no la buscas?- preguntó Risa con algo de inocencia.

Jiren la miro con algo de incredulidad al principio, pero luego le comenzó a parecer buena idea.

-Sigue su Ki. ¡Anda!- le alentó la joven.

Jiren cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. Estaba en el mismo lugar pero había salido de su trance de meditación. Ahora Risa se había ido.

Se levantó con ánimo y se concentró para rastrear el ki de su amada. Pero su respuesta fue muy inesperada. Sentía otro ki más poderoso y horriblemente familiar. ¿Acaso era la demonio saiyajin?

Continuará…


	18. capítulo 18 - el regreso del demonio

Capítulo 18: el regreso del demonio.

Jiren reaccionó rápidamente. Se puso de pie, disponiéndose a ir a luchar. Tenía miedo; temía que la demonio buscase a Kara primero.

En ese momento Toppo llegó detrás de él. Parecía alarmado también.

-¿Sientes ese Ki?- preguntó.

Jiren asintió seriamente.

-Es muy poderoso…- exclamó el hombre del bigote.

-Es mi demonio…- interrumpió Jiren con algo de ofuscación.

Toppo lo miró ahora con horror. Sabía que Jiren actuaría impulsiva y salvajemente ante este. Perdería el control y terminaría gravemente herido, como antes.

-Las tropas del orgullo se encargar…- decía Toppo cuando fue interrumpido:

-Es mi pelea.- dijo el gris con algo de enojo. Apretando sus puños. Luego partió volando velozmente, mientras dejaba a su amigo intrigado.

Era típica esa actitud en el hombre gris, pero ese era su problema; intentaría a toda costa alejar a sus allegados. Temía que terminaran asesinados, como los hechos anteriores.

Voló hasta casi llegar a la línea de la atmósfera. Ahí divisó la nave de la cual se desprendía ese horrible ki.

Esta vez, Jiren no permitiría que si quiera aterrizara. Comenzó a formar una gran bola de energía, mientras era rodeado de un aura roja.

-¡Kkaaaaaa!- gritó, lanzando la gran bola de ki hacia la nave.

El resplandor impedía ver lo que ocurría. No tenía certeza de haberla destrozado.

Cuando todos los rastros de la explosión se fueron disipando, logró ver los destrozos de la nave. Prácticamente estaba hecha pedazos pero la saiyajin estaba intacta. Se protegía, rodeada de una especie de burbuja hecha por el aura púrpura oscuro del demonio.

Se disipó esa burbuja y luego unos profundos pero severos ojos rojos relumbraron de entre la niebla.

Jiren apretó los puños con algo de intriga. Los recuerdos fugases de sus encuentros con la demonio le inundaron la cabeza, seguidos por los de los hechos en el torneo del poder. Como hubiera deseado haber ganado la batalla; su enemiga ahora no existiera. Se estaba comenzando a ofuscar mientras observaba como la saiyajin malvada comenzaba a acercarse.

-Haru…- esculló la voz de su hermana. Miró a todas direcciones, para encontrarla justo detrás de él; como ocultándose del demonio. –No pienses eso.- regañó. –De haber ganado el torneo, no hubieses conocido a Kara.- le tomó firmemente de los hombros y le dijo: -Concéntrate, sé que puedes. Demuéstrale que eres aún más fuerte de voluntad que ella.-

Jiren cerró los ojos, respiró y poco a poco los malos recuerdos comenzaron a desvanecerse. Abrió los ojos y miró severamente a la demonio envuelta en una espesa aura purpura.

Flashback:

 _-Ambos hemos superado nuestros límites.- dijo Goku mientras se acercaba lentamente donde él estaba tirado._

 _Fin del flashback._

-¡Aaaaaa!- gritó poderosamente, encendiendo un gran resplandor rojizo.

La demonio estaba muy cerca y se disponía a atacar fuertemente.

Jiren se cubría cada golpe que esta le descargaba. Estaba comenzando a descender ante el ataque. Pero su coraje seguía intacto.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!- gritó mientras lanzaba una especie de honda expansiva con su ki, apartando un poco a la figura oscura entre el resplandor purpura.

Esta lo miró con asombro y algo de sorpresa.

Vermound estaba recostado a un asiento en su planeta. Aún estaba cansado del entrenamiento. Pero lo que lo estaba intrigando había sido el último ataque que Jiren había descargado contra él. Nunca había visto un ataque de esa especie. Comenzó a sentir curiosidad acerca de la saiyajin que acompaña al hombre; ¿De dónde había salido?

-Señor Vermound…- interrumpió Marcarita con su báculo en la mano. –Debería ver esto.-

El dios payaso se acercó a ella. El cetro reflectaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en las cercanías de la atmósfera del planeta Tiphay.

Una fuerza algo peculiar había hecho que la malvada saiyajin retrocediera. Esto la llenaba de curiosidad. Algo nuevo había pasado con su presa.

Jiren se movió rápidamente hacia su enemiga y la atacó a golpes y patadas. Era difícil acertar los golpes; no se podía mirar con exactitud dónde estaba el cuerpo del demonio entre tanta niebla purpura. La única manera de guiarse era por la mirada roja.

A la saiyajin no se le dificultaba esquivar y contener los golpes. Se estaba aburriendo de esa estúpida pelea.

-Ya basta.- dijo con una voz distorsionada.

Sujetó a Jiren de ambos brazos, sorprendiendo al gris. Luego descargó una poderosa patada en su abdomen.

Jiren escupió con dolor. Siempre había sido vulnerable en esa zona. Se lo habían hecho notar Son Goku y el príncipe Vegeta durante el torneo del poder.

La demonio repitió el golpe, causándole aún más daño. Esta vez le soltó y el impulso le hiso caer por los cielos. Justo antes de chocar contra las grandes montañas de piedra que le esperaban abajo, logró frenar y mantenerse volando.

La saiyajin le seguía muy de cerca. No le permitió si quiera defenderse. Le tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a hacer su jugada más sucia; robarle la energía.

-¿Crees que vine hasta aquí solo para jugar?- renegó la saiyajin, absorbiendo la energía. –Tomé la energía de varios soldados del planeta Pandora y derroté a todo el ejército enviado. Robé una de sus naves y vine hasta aquí… no te confundas.- se burló. –Soy mucho más poderosa de lo que te imaginas.-

Jiren sentía como su energía se drenaba por la mano del demonio. Cada vez se sentía más débil.

-Te llevaré con él y serás su maldito esclavo. Al igual que yo.- dijo con desprecio la demonio.

Jiren sentía rabia. No quería volver a caer; volver a ser el perdedor.

 _Flashback:_

 _-¿Qué haces Jiren?- gritó Toppo desde la gradería. -¿Te arrodillarás ante el enmigo? ¿Terminarás de una forma tan lamentable? ¡Levántate, Jiren! Aunque tú no confies en tu fuerza, yo sí; hasta el final. Eres fuerte Jiren; eres más fuerte que nadie.-_

 _Fin del flashback._

Levanto sus brazos y tomó fuertemente la muñeca de su enemiga. Su fuerza había disminuido mucho y su energía continuaba drenándose y fortaleciendo a la maldita saiyajin.

-Kk… ¡Aaaa!- reunió fuerzas y las usó para romper la muñeca de su enemiga.

-¡Aaarggg!- Gritó, soltándole.

Jiren no tenía energía. Cuando lo soltó, se dejó caer por los aires. Fue a dar entre las rocas.

-¡Ataquen!- logró oir la voz de Toppo.

Se sentó rápidamente para ver con horror como cada integrante de los Pride troopers era herido brutalmente por el demonio. Estaba viendo la misma escena que se repetía lastimosamente durante su vida.

Toppo seguía en atacar. Desde lejos comenzó a lanzar pequeños golpes de energía de cada uno de sus dedos.

La demonio preparó una bola de ki enorme y poderosa, destinada al líder de las tropas del orgullo.

Toppo se preparó para contenerla pero Jiren sabía que no lo lograría tan fácil.

-¡Toppo!- exclamó, empujándolo y forjando una barrera de ki frente a él. En las condiciones en que estaba, no lograría contenerlo por mucho tiempo; quedaría mucho más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Toppo era su único buen amigo. Fue quien nunca le dio la espalda aun cuando él lo rechazó. Fue quien le dio ánimo cuando él ya se sentía perdido. Fue quien lo protegió y lo cuidó cuando Kara necesitaba descansar mientras él estaba vulnerable. Era como un padre para él; su nuevo padre, después del maestro que lo crio. Lo defendería y protegería al igual que su familia.

Su escudo pronto se rompió y el destello de energía le golpeó haciéndolo caer a las rocas de nuevo.

-¡Jiren!- Toppo iría por él, para protegerlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

Vermound le puso su mano en frente, impidiendo su avance. Apareció de repente junto a él. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

-Esta es su pelea.- dijo sombríamente.

La demonio volaba quietamente. Esperaba ver la reacción de Jiren.

Este se volvió a poner de pie temblorosamente. Los finos hilos de sangre descendían de su rostro, brazos y torso. Miró con decisión al demonio y se limpió la boca con su brazo. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les parece si no aparecen notas de autor en todos los capítulos? Como en el capítulo pasado. Digamos solo escribirlos si son realmente necesarios. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo prefieren así?

Estamos llegando al final de esta historia (al menos la primera parte) ¿Qué les ha parecido? Prometo segunda parte y tal vez una secuela aún más tarde. Según mis cálculos, quedarán uno o dos capítulos para finalizar la primera parte.


	19. capítulo 19 - la muerte del demonio

Capítulo 19: la muerte del demonio

La demonio se preparó para un ataque más. Comenzó a preparar una bola de energía del mismo calibre que la anterior.

-Serás su esclavo…- dijo apuntándola hacia él.

La lanzó rápidamente.

Aun en el suelo, Jiren formó otro escudo de ki para detener el ataque. Este era más débil que el anterior; estaba agotado y algo herido.

De repente, cuando sentía que ya no podía contenerlo más, la presión se aligeró. Era como si la energía malvada del demonio se estuviera disipando; pero continuaba luciendo igual ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No se había tomado el tiempo si quiera para sentir el ki que ahora estaba sintiendo. Ese ki tan familiar, cálido y especial. Estaba junto a él. Esa presencia ahora estaba a su lado.

-Kara…- susurró mientras volteaba a mirar a su lado.

Ahí estaba ella, con esa mirada tan tranquila.

-Te prometí que no te abandonaría nunca. – dijo con determinación. Sus manos estaban frente a ella. También hacía un escudo de Ki.

Todos se percataron de la llegada sigilosa de Kara. Vermound no intervino esta vez. ¿Estaba aceptando la ayuda de la saiyajin aun cuando no aceptó la de toppo? La razón era muy buena; aún estaba admirado por el tipo de ataque que Jiren empleó en su contra esa mañana. Y sabía que esa técnica la había aprendido de la misteriosa chica del planeta Pandora. Ahora estaba interesado en verla pelear.

la demonio se percató de la ayuda que ahora tenía el gris. Así que casi duplicó el tamaño de la bola de energía. Para ella ahora era fácil porque había absorbido más de la mitad de la energía de Jiren.

Ambos continuaban conteniendo el ataque, solo que esta vez se ponía más difícil.

-Jiren, trata de atacarla a ella.- dijo Kara.

-Tú no podrás contenerla sola.- respondió.

-Sí puedo…-

-Kara; sabes que yo no puedo dejarte sola ante el demonio.- dijo con la voz entrecortada. –No ante mi demonio.- sollozó con una mirada de miedo y tristeza.

-Confía en mí.- le respondió seria y determinadamente.

Los ojos del hombre se humedecieron con temor. Realmente dudaba.

-Jiren; confiaste en mí cuando estuviste enfermo. Creías firmemente en que yo te protegería del peligro. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?-

-Porque te puede…- no pudo continuar. Un nudo en su garganta se atravesó.

-Jiren…- dijo con suplica.

Entonces, el hombre asintió con temor. Poco apoco fue desvaneciendo su parte del escudo y se separó con miedo.

Miró a la demonio, luego a su amada; era valiente, parecía no temerle. Era hora de corresponder con valentía también.

-¡Kaaaaaaaaa!- gritó con nuevo ánimo. Volando hacia la demonio. Preparó una bola de energía rojiza y la estrelló contra la figura malvada.

La saiyajin más vieja tuvo que detener su ataque para defenderse. Eso le dio ventaja a Kara. Quien partió volando rápidamente hacía ella. Preparó su ataque silencioso pero esta vez, la saiyan más vieja se esquivó.

Jiren calló al rocoso suelo en cuanto la demonio le devolvió el ataque. Levantó la mirada para ver a Kara atacarla con su ataque más común.

Kara trató de formar un nuevo ataque pero la malvada madre la golpeó directamente en el rostro. La joven calló cerca de jiren.

-¡kara!- exclamó, yendo hacia ella.

La chica se levantó temblorosa.

-Jiren, imítame.- ordenó, sin si quiera dejar que él se acercara por completo.

Este frenó y se preparó. Sabía a qué se refería. La gran mayoría de entrenamiento con ella, consistía en imitarla y mantener la paz interna.

La chica cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos. Estaba bajando su ki para poder formar el ataque del silencio perfecto.

Jiren repitió la acción, pero no podía bajar su ki. En vez de eso, un aura rojiza comenzaba a aparecer a su rededor. Simplemente no podía apagar la furia y resentimiento que estaba sintiendo hacia le enemiga.

Flashback:

 _Jiren le ocurría exactamente lo mismo que en la situación presente. No podía bajar el ki._

 _-Olvida el porqué de tu batalla, Jiren.- le decía Kara pasivamente. –has como cuando nos divertimos; olvida tus tristezas y desgracias. Sé que puedes. Solo expresa lo que estas conteniendo; llora si necesitas hacerlo, grita si lo necesitas pero no lo reprimas. Libera todo lo que estas intentando retener en este momento.-_

 _Fin del flashback._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Aun con los ojos cerrados, dejaba sus emociones al descubierto. Se sentía enormemente triste. Nunca fue justo lo que aquel demonio hiso con él. Estaba tan enojado con ella por todo lo que le hiso pasar.

Poco a poco su aura se apagó y su expresión se volvió más tranquila.

Abrió los ojos y siguió a Kara que ya tenía una pequeña bola de energía blanca.

La demonio observaba con curiosidad.

Ambos lanzaron, casi al mismo tiempo, su ataque.

La saiyajin más vieja se esquivó de nuevo el ataque con algo de burla. Se volteó para mirar a los dos tontos pero lo que se llevó fue una sorpresa.

Kara estaba frente a ella, a muy corta distancia.

-¡Aaaa!- gritó la muchacha empuñando un ligero ataque del silencio en su vientre.

El dolor quemante comenzó a hacer efecto. No se dejaría derrotar dos veces con el mismo ataque. Aun cuando su aura la había dejado de proteger, lanzó un golpe contra su hija.

Jiren lo detuvo con su brazo derecho. Estaba ahora junto a Kara y había atravesado su brazo en frente de su amada. Con la otra mano, descargo otra bola de energía semejante a la de ella sobre su pecho.

El demonio desató su ira. Una especie de onda expansiva floreció de ella. Haciendo a los tres caer al suelo.

Kara se levantó a continuación, ahora en fase súper saiyajin blue, con un aura blanca, comenzó a lanzar golpes como de boxeo al aire. Las franjas de energía blanca se desprendían de cada uno de sus movimientos e iban a dar al débil escudo que el demonio forjó.

Jiren también se levantó y al ver la situación, decidió lanzar un ataque él también. Repitió lo que había hecho contra Vermound en el entrenamiento.

El dios de la destrucción se quedó boquiabierto.

Marcarita solo dijo:

-Esa joven saiyajin tiene un aura parecida al de los ángeles.-

El demonio calló doloridamente al suelo. ¿Cómo fue que terminó así? ¿Por qué ahora no era tan poderosa?

Flashback:

 _Despertó entre los matorrales. Su maldita hija la había abandonado. Escuchaba voces y enormes máquinas._

 _Se levantó débilmente y los divisó. Había todo un ejército de nativos de Pandora en rededor. No la habían visto._

 _Se escabulló entre los matorrales y cuando uno de ellos se acercó, lo derribó y sin dejarlo chistar, lo tomó de la cabeza y absorbió toda su energía hasta dejarlo muerto._

 _Fin del flashback._

Eso tenía que hacer. Volver a absorber la energía del guerrero gris. Esta vez no le importaba si iba a matarlo.

Fue tarde, ya Jiren estaba sobre ella. Y con la típica aura roja que lo caracterizaba, descargo muy cerca de ella una gran bola de energía roja.

-¡Aaaaaaa!- gritó Jiren al hacerlo.

Cuando esto terminó, la saiyajin más vieja estaba inconsciente, tirada y extremadamente herida frente a él.

Empuñó una nueva bola de energía rojiza para acabar de una vez por todas con ella.

-¡Haru!- interrumpió Risa. Estaba detrás de la herida saiyajin. Su cara era de preocupación. –No te rebajes a hacer lo mismo que ella hiso con migo.-

Jiren frunció el ceño. Parecía molesto, pero tampoco continuaba con su acción.

-Tú no eres así.- continuó Risa. –Eres un guerrero que protege a los demás, que sería incapaz de matar a alguien, así sea su peor enemigo. Sabes que no tienes el derecho de decidir si acabar con la vida de alguien o darle otra oportunidad.-

Jiren dejó desvanecer la bola de energía. Apuñó sus manos con frustración.

-Eso no sería justo.- dijo con enojo. Dándole la razón a su hermanita.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- dijo Vermound con intriga. -¡Mátala!-

Jiren, en vez de continuar, se apartó.

-No debo hacerlo.- respondió entre dientes.

-Eres un idiota.- respondió el dios de la destrucción. Con fastidio, fue hasta donde estaba y se acercó a la demonio. –Hakai…- dijo con la mano extendida sobre ella.

Pronto había desaparecido.

Los días pasaron. Los heridos se estaba recuperando y Vermound había permitido que Kara se uniera a los Pride troopers.

La vida ahora era diferente para Jiren. Aquella que le había hecho tan infeliz ahora no existía. Podría comenzar de nuevo sin el temor de perderlo todo.

Kara miraba al cielo. Parecía distraída.

-¿Kara? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jiren, acercándose a ella.

-Solo meditaba.-

-Así no se medita.- contuvo una burla.

Kara sonrió y se adelantó hacia adentro.

-Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.- dijo, mientras caminaba frente a él. Su expresión era de cierta intriga y preocupación pero no se lo estaba dejando ver a su pareja. Aún estaba aquel dios de la destrucción tan poderoso que su difunta y malvada madre le había mencionado. Buscaba a su amado. Jiren lo ignoraba pero parecía tan tranquilo. Pero tal vez no se presentase hasta dentro de muchos años.

Notas de la autora:

Llegamos al final de esta parte o saga, como quieran decirle, así que pronto comenzaré a escribir la siguiente saga o segunda parte. Aún pueden dejar sus reviews, yo sigo revisándolos aún esté terminada la historia.

La próxima semana comenzaré una historia nueva. Pienso que esta vez con TMNT, aún no he decidido. Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
